The Warning
by KingdomOfThomond
Summary: Provides a reason why Argentina invaded Australia, as well the Falkland Islands. Leads onto a parody of B5, just on Earth. Replaced major B5 characters with schoolmates. Rated T for fighting bits.
1. Chapter 1: An Uprising

**A/N**

Please review this, as there a couple of things that I am uncertain of, so any help would be appreciated. The Tommorrow series belongs to John Marsden, and B5 belongs to JMS. Other than that, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was the day before the Farmers' Show. The Farmers' Show is an event that the whole of Stanley attends. There are lots of competitions and challenges which people take part in. It usually goes on late into the night. I myself did not want to go this year, since I had gone to it with dad for eight years.<p>

My dad is a typical farmer, with the straw hat and is always chewing a piece of hay. He takes our best male and best female oxen to be judged at the Farmer's Show. When I went to tell him I wouldn't be going this year, he wasn't too happy about it, although he tried not to show it. He asked me what I was going to do. I replied that I was going on a camping trip into a hollow that I found a year ago, and that I would be going with friends.

Dad told me to make arrangements and pack for the holiday. He also suggested that I take the mules with me – it would be impossible to drive a vehicle there. I refused to take the mules – we would carry the packs by ourselves.

When I got inside the house, mum was watching the news. There was a bloke talking how our defence budget had been cut. Also, the same thing had happened to Australia. I was glad to get away from it all.

* * *

><p>I got on the phone. First, I rang up Paddy. He had emigrated from Ireland when he was only six months old. He always spoke with an Irish accent.<p>

"Hallo. This is Paddy Seamus speaking."

"Hello Paddy, this is Sean."

"Oh, hallo Sean. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come camping with me and a few others. I didn't want to go to the Farmers' Show this year, so I decided to go camping while it's on."

"I'd like to come with you. Do you mind if I ask my parents about it?"

"No, not at all."

Paddy put the phone down and called his mum. After a short conversation, Paddy picked up the phone again.

"Hallo again. My ma said that it would be a great idea. What shall I bring?"

"Enough food, drink, and clothes for three days, I should think."

"Are we going tomorrow?"

"Yes, we are. Meet me outside the gate to my house at nine o'clock in the morning."

"Will do."

"See you tomorrow. Remember, nine A.M."

"I will, Sean."

Next, I phoned up Johnny. He is incredibly fun and interesting.

"Hello. This is the Broome household."

"Hello Johnny, this is Sean."

"Sean, how are you?"

"I couldn't be better. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you want anything?"

I gave Johnny the same information I gave Paddy.

"I can come."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"And I'll see you tomorrow as well."

The third person I rang up was Paige. She was short, but she was kind to me.

"Hello, who is it?"

"Paige, this is Sean."

"Oh, hello Sean."

Paige received the same information as Paddy and Johnny.

"I can come, but who else is?" asked Paige.

"So far, Johnny and Paddy are. You're the third person I've asked."

"That's okay. Goodbye Sean."

"Goodbye Paige."

Then I phoned up; Mary, a really good scientist; Valerie, a French girl who had helped me with my French homework; and Frazer, a Scotsman with a great knowledge of weaponry and killing things. I told them that I was going on a three-day camp, and, amazingly, they could all come.

The next day, Paddy, Johnny, Paige, Mary, Valerie, Frazer and I met outside my house. We started the walk towards 'The Hollow'. I had brought a machete along with me, while Paddy, who was following me, had a Smith and Wesson revolver with a detachable shoulder stock. There wasn't any path to 'The Hollow', so we had to walk through the thick woods surrounding it. I was leading, so that meant I could use my machete on any branches that were blocking the way.

When we finally reached 'The Hollow', we had to climb down a steep rock face. I had brought a strong rope ladder, because I knew about the cliff and the layout of the interior of the massive hole.

I secured the rope ladder using some bent prongs, which had points on both ends. I asked Johnny to climb down the ladder, and to be prepared to receive the processions that would be coming down on a rope. This was a good system, and very quickly, all the processions were in 'The Hollow'. Everyone who had helped me with the belongings climbed down the rope ladder one at a time.

I was the last person to go into 'The Hollow'. When I reached the bottom, Paddy asked me:

"What are you going to do with the rope ladder?"

"I'll leave it there. No-one is going to come and interrupt us here." I replied.

I was right. No one interrupted us. However, the Farmers' Show was the following day.

* * *

><p>On the second day of the camp, Johnny woke everyone up at 7 AM with his bugle. Everyone had settled down into being in 'The Hollow'. Frazer had brought a gramophone with him, which he played Scottish songs on, until everyone grew tired of them, and threatened to trash the gramophone if Frazer didn't stop it.<p>

The area we camped in had a stream running through it. We used it for cooking and washing ourselves. 'The Hollow' was very peaceful and quiet apart from the birdsong, and someone washing their self in the stream.

In the afternoon, everyone had sat down and was doing something. In Johnny's case, reading Nicky Cruz's books. The girls were sitting together talking about girlie things like dresses, flowers, and puppies. Frazer was drinking his way through the coffee we had brought with us. Paddy was looking at pictures of Ireland. I was reading some of Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels.

That evening, Frazer and Johnny made a delicious meal. It had carrots and cabbage in it, perfectly mashed potatoes, and grilled sausages. Frazer and Johnny got top marks for it.

* * *

><p>That night, I woke up from my sleep. I could hear a droning noise, so I poked my head outside my tent. Frazer was stoking the fire, probably making some coffee. He was looking at the sky. I followed his gaze. What I saw was hundreds, if not thousands of planes flying overhead.<p>

Frazer said to no one in particular, "Lots of them, isn't there? Pity they aren't ours."

I realised that Frazer was talking to me.

"What do you mean, not ours?"

"The markings on the underside of the wings. Apparently, those aircraft are from Argentine."

The planes went very quickly afterwards. People started coming out of their tents.

"Qu'est que ca c'est?"

"It was the Argentinians, Valerie."

"And they flew over Stanley. Why would they fly over a place like Stanley?"

I started muttered an entire song by Blind Guardian called _The Bard's Song – The Hobbit._

_Out in the distance  
>There's so much gold<br>The treasure that I've found  
>Is more than enough<br>Far to the hill we've to go  
>Over the mountains and seas<br>To the old hill  
>Where the old dragon sleeps<br>Blind in the dark dungeon's night  
>So God please take me away from here<br>And Gollum shows the way right out_

_I'm alive_

_The dying dragon brought trouble and pain_  
><em>And horror to the halls of stone<em>  
><em>I'll take the mighty stone<em>  
><em>And leave the dwarfs behind<em>  
><em>Ice and fire and forest we passed<em>  
><em>And horror in the halls of stone<em>

_Trolls in the dark_  
><em>The dawn took them all<em>  
><em>Caught in the wood<em>  
><em>By the wooden king's men<em>  
><em>But now I'm alone<em>  
><em>'Cause I've made up my mind<em>

_By the spell of gold,  
>The king under the mountain<br>Will risk the great war  
>Oh what a fool<br>He's losing control  
>So I am trying to find a way<br>Blind in the dark dungeon's night  
>Then darkness comes from the northern side<br>And Thorin clears his mind_

Shortly afterwards Frazer asked, "Would anyone like some coffee?"

No one answered him.

Everyone went to bed except for Johnny and Frazer, the latter making coffee for two people. Both boys were talking about the planes: Why?

* * *

><p>The following morning, Johnny visited every tent and woke everybody individually. I asked him: "Why didn't you use your bugle?"<p>

"After what happened last night, which I was discussing with Frazer, I felt it was too risky to use my bugle. I think it would be a good idea if we go back to our homes to see if our families are all right. Although, we would have to do it quietly in case anything is wrong."

"I agree with you."

A bit later on, I gathered everyone around the fire.

"Johnny and I have decided that we should go back to our homes to see if our families are alright. As you might already know, those planes are from Argentine. Now, Johnny and I would like to know, and probably you as well, why the Argentinians were doing that. Travel light – water, a little food maybe. Let's move, people!"

Our little group made its way slowly but carefully through the forest surrounding 'The Hollow'. It took us a long time, but we finally reached the edge of it. We took a short break, and then we walked down the road to my house, which was the closest to 'The Hollow'.

* * *

><p>When we arrived there, nothing was happening – no lights, no noise, no sign of life. I took the spare key from under the doorframe and unlocked the door. I shouted to my parents, but neither came. I flicked a light switch. The light came on. It was evident the power hadn't gone out. Mary said: "Look at the dust everywhere."<p>

"I agree. In my opinion, no-one has been here for a few days." said Johnny.

"Let's try someone else's house." I suggested hopefully.

We tried Frazer's, Johnny's, Mary's, Paige's, Valerie's and Paddy's houses, but no one was about. At Paddy's house, there was a message in Morse Code. It went:

… - … -… .- . …. .- …- . -… . . -. - …- . .-. .-. ..- -. .-.-.- -. - .. -. - - …. .. -.. .. -. -. .-.-.- - . … … .- -. . . -. -.. .-.-.-

"What does that mean?" I asked Paddy.

Paddy told us. "This is taking it word for word. SOS: We have been overrun. Go into hiding. Message end."

Paige summed it up. "So, we've been invaded?"

"Appears so." replied Paddy.

We sat down at the breakfast table, which was made from oak. Our group talked about what we were going to do next.

"We need to know where everybody is." said Mary.

"Aye, and when we find them, they will have somebody there who knows what's going on. It would be even better to eavesdrop on an enemy conversation, I ken. That should give us some information, useful or not." put in Frazer.

"We should take some weapons and put them in 'The Hollow'."

"We will." I said.

We decided to go to the Show-ground, where the Farmers' Show was being held. We got very close to it, then I asked the question "Who is going to look in the Show-ground to see what's happening?"

"I'll go." said Frazer. "I am a Splinter Cell, well, I've had the training anyway, and I don't mean from the game."

We had all heard of these 'Splinter Cells' – they are very sneaky people who infiltrate enemy positions to gather information about them, and then return to their base. They wear black clothes, and have a headset with three different lenses – snipe/scope, night vision and thermal imaging. They carry an automatic machine gun, a pistol, grenades, and a knife, and have a funky watch that they can hack computers from.

And so Frazer began infiltration of the Stanley Show-ground as a Splinter Cell.

* * *

><p>The rest of us moved to one of the houses in Melcroft Lane. It belonged to one of my dad's old and retired farmhands. We entered and promptly made ourselves comfortable.<p>

I started reading 'Right Ho Jeeves' by P.G. Wodehouse. I don't know what the others were doing, but I could hear the girls talking.

When I had finished reading my book, I went to see Paddy, who was reading 'Enemy Coast Ahead' by Guy Gibson.

"Paddy, do you know if you could get some sort of radio link with Frazer. He hasn't returned yet, and I'm getting concerned. You can use anything here that you need."

"I'm on to it."

Paddy walked into the office, taking a swig from a bottle of Irish Whiskey.

"I didn't know you had that." I said to him.

"I always have a few bottles with me Sean. I'm Irish!"

I went around to see what the others were doing. Johnny was chatting up Mary. Paige and Valerie were watching and listening earnestly.

"Hey, Johnny, go into the office. See if Paddy needs you to help him."

Johnny walked off.

I turned to the girls. "Now, I want you three to collect all the food, drink, and weapons from 'The Hollow', bring them here, and put them in the hallway. Do the same for the other houses on this street. Stay away from the Show-ground - we don't want to attract any form of attention."

I walked into the office to see how Paddy and Johnny were getting on. They were getting on quite well.

"How much time do you need on that radio?" I asked them.

"We…are…almost there." answered Johnny.

"Do you have Frazer's band length?"

"I do," said Paddy. "He gave it to me on a school trip."

"Which one?"

"You know, the Treasure Trails one."

"I remember that trip. But it's good you have that band length."

"There." Said Johnny, looking and sounding triumphant. "Now, the only thing we need to do is boot this computer up. We linked the radio up to the computer to be able to talk over the radio."

I looked at him, confused.

"The radio doesn't have a microphone, nor does it have very good speakers." Johnny added.

I booted the computer up, and it logged on to the only account. A few minutes later, a message came up which said: 'What do you want to do with this device?'

I clicked on the option 'Run Device'. A second later, a message and a program came up on the screen. The message said 'Enter band length.'

I typed in the band length that Paddy gave me, then I hit enter. The message disappeared, and the program said 'Finding band length…Band length found.'

The program changed. There was only one button on the screen. It was in the centre and said 'Call'. I pressed it.

The screen went blank, apart from a message at the bottom. It said, 'Sending call.'

* * *

><p>"Frazer, where are you?" I asked.<p>

"I'm listening to a conversation in the show-ground office. The Farmers' Show was defiantly overrun. The competitors are being held by Argentinean soldiers as far as I can tell. The Argentinians in the office are speaking in English, worse luck for them, to what I assume is their air force. They're saying, 'Once we have fully invaded the Falklands, we here stay to keep these fools from telling other countries. We will also invade Australia and use those idiots as slaves, just like the Falkland Islanders'. What do you make of that?" answered Frazer.

"So that's why there were so many planes were flying over 'The Hollow' on the second day. They were going to Australia to take it over. The Argentinians here have landed to gain control of the Falklands and our oilfields."

"Hang on, I'm getting a motive: 'The Falklands belong to Argentina. In revenge of the theft by the British, we will take over Australia as well as these islands.' Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"No, apart from getting out of there without raising an alarm. We're at 16 Melcroft Lane."

"Getting out of the show-ground. Over and out."

Shortly afterwards, Frazer arrived. He looked very tired.

"I'm going to bed." he stated.

I don't blame him – he had diced with either death or imprisonment. I myself felt drowsy, Mary and Paddy looked quite tired, Valerie was about to go to sleep, and Paige was. I didn't miscomprehend. It had been a long hard day.

In fact, the only people who weren't very sleepy, or not sleepy at all, were Johnny and I, for reasons neither of us ever fully understood. That was why he was put on sentry duty for the entire night. He didn't go to sleep at any point. I stole off into the night.

* * *

><p>I crept off towards the airfield. I had a theory that if the Argentinians came here by a bomber, then they should have a single-seater fighter escort with it. I walked along the road quite confidently, though when I got close to the airfield I became slower and quieter. I was looking for an easy entrance when I noticed a hole going under the fence, probably by a fox trying to get some birds. I silently thanked the fox in my mind. I was lucky that night – the moon had gone behind some clouds – so I could look for my theoretical escort. I couldn't see it, when the moon shone threw some of the cloud and illuminated it. The moon also illuminated the few Argentinians, maybe five, on guard. I think that there were only five on duty because the rest were needed to hold the show grounds. To avoid them, I pretended to be a mechanic.<p>

"What you doing here?" asked one of the guards.

"Thought I should check this plane." I replied.

I went to the engine to check it would work. Something fell out and into my trouser turn-ups. I went around the airport to find Bob, a mechanic who was a friend of Frazer's parents. He almost lived in his workshop, but I didn't go to it because there was a notice in the Stanley News saying: 'I will be at the airport for the weekend, and normal service will be resumed in my workshop on Tuesday – Bob.'

I was annoyed because I couldn't find him. My time was disappearing. I returned to one of the mechanics' workshops. I slipped around them like a ghost. I was walking through the deserted rooms when I noticed that a small desk lamp was on, and somebody kept moving in front of it. Finally, I had found Bob.

I walked towards it. I could see clearer now. Bob was making a boat, which was a normal thing to do – the prices for using one of the workshops at the docks were incredibly high.

Bob noticed me and quietly said: "Hey!"  
>I replied fairly loudly with: "Hey! - Ehm – do you know anything about planes?"<br>"Planes? What...? You know... planes!"  
>"No, no, no...<em>Planes<em>. You know like the things that fly in the air." I gave a childish imitation  
>"Oh, yes, well, a little bit - not a lot, but..." replied Bob.<p>

* * *

><p>Bob collected his toolbox and I took him to the escort, and showed him the engine. I realised sometime later, that we had had a conversation like the one that was described in Robert Calvert's <em>Ground Crew<em>.

I told Bob my problem: "Here. This engine mounting's a bit loose. What do you think?"  
>Bob replied with "I duunno. Are you sure?"<p>

"You tell me, if you know a bit about planes."  
>"Well it's got to give a bit, hasn't it or something? It should give a little bit of play there."<br>"What do you mean 'a bit of play'? Play?"  
>"You know, it's got to give a bit in the wind. Like a bridge 'as to move a bit."<br>"Oh, I see"

I paused before saying: "Where does this bit go then?"  
>"What's that? Let's have a look. Hmm. I dunno. Never seen one of them. "Where'd it come from this bit?" asked Bob.<br>"I found it in me trouser turn-up's..."  
>"Really? Give us it. Hmm. I'd say that was some kind of retaining plunger."<br>"Retaining plunger? What's that? Pervert or something, like use it on the missus, do ya?"  
>We sniggered.<br>"Give us that instruction book a minute." asked Bob  
>I looked where Bob was pointing and I noticed there was a manual with 'Instruction Book' written on it, but because it was so dark, I could barely make out the words. I picked up one end of the engine that was on top of the manual. Bob asked: "Got the engine?"<p>

I told him: "Yes, I have. Now, move over to your right. Your right I said. Put your end down a bit. Careful, mind my foot."

I picked up the instruction book and looked at the contents, while muttering, "Let's see now. Ah, Page nine hundred and seventy nine, paragraph three."

I flicked to the respective page. I was disappointed. I told Bob "No. It's not here…Pass me the number twelve Chinese Laundry spanner."

"This one?" asked Bob.

"Give me the Russian Screwdriver please."

"Russian Screwdriver? What's that?"

"The number twelve."

"I've got it."

"Good."

"You're right. The number twelve isn't there. It must be missing."

I told Bob "Better make out a chitty."

Bob asked: "Where shall I put it?"

"No, no, no, not 'where shall I put it' – 'what should I put?' Like, 'what shall I write down?' "

"Oh I see; so what shall I write down? Here give us it."

"Annoying radar crew."

Bob repeated slowly: "Annoying...annoying...two 'y's'?"

I told Bob: Write down 'Annoying radar crew. Using Bob's spanners...For...Stirring...Their...TEA."

I knew this because we had the same men down at out place to install a particularly complicated TV aerial, and they used dad's number twelve spanner for their tea.

Bob and I went back to the mechanics' workshops and looked for a number twelve spanner. Finally, Bob said: "I found it."

We returned to the plane, and put the retaining plunger back in its rightful place. It took between five and ten minutes. During the repair, Bob said: "Do you know what I have?"

I replied with "What?"

"A daily grind."

"So you're saying, you have a problem choosing a waistcoat for dinner, while I have a problem stopping Johnny Argentinian from invading the Falklands?"

"Yes."

"I simply cannot believe you."

* * *

><p>When the job was finished, I thanked Bob, and told him to go back to his boat. Before he left, I asked Bob why he hadn't been sent to the show grounds. Bob replied with: "They thought I was a mechanic for the planes. Still, what d'ya expect from blokes who live somewhere like Argentine?"<p>

I the slid open the escort's canopy, and climbed inside. I put on a pilot's helmet, and fired the engine and the lights up. The guards asked Bob what I was doing. He said I was just making sure that everything was working properly. I surprised the guards by then taxiing to the runway and taking-off.

I was grateful that they didn't use their rifles or have any reaction time.

I checked the fuel left in the tank. Three quarters remained, so I could fly to Argentine, kill a few natives and come home again without having to turn the engine off to save fuel consumption. I continued to fly across the sea, until I noticed land ahead. South America. I continued, until I saw sea on the other side.

I made the escort dive, and fired the forward machine-guns at one of the country's major cities, which was visible from my altitude. My bullets went everywhere, and probably killed quite a few people. I started pulling the plane out of the dive, and went flying through the streets of the city, firing at everything. I then turned around, flying back through the city, still firing the machine guns, before turning around and going back to Stanley. I programmed the computer to take me to the capital city, and back to my friends. I arrived back at the airport, though I turned the plane's engine off, put the brakes on, and told the computer to land. I opened the canopy, and bailed out.

I landed in a gorse bush, and ended up with hundreds of thorns in my heavy clothes, and some in my hands and more in my boots, though none went into my head or face. I crept back to 16 Melcroft Lane, and saw the sunrise, as I was halfway there. I quickly looked around me to see if there were any Argentinians around. By chance, there were none. I ran back to my friends.

That day, there were lots of things we needed to do.

* * *

><p>The next day, everyone except Johnny and I, woke up very late, nearly at noon. While Johnny and I ate our second breakfast of fried bacon, the others ate a late breakfast of ham sandwiches whilst thinking to ourselves. After a while of silence, I spoke.<p>

"Our plan has changed. Instead of going into 'The Hollow', we are going to radio the Australian government, and tell them of the danger they face. If we can't radio them, we will fly to New Zealand and try to radio the Australian government from there. Does anyone have an aircraft we could use?"

"I do," said Valerie. "I have a Concord."

There were gasps from everyone around the table, save for Valerie and me.

"Go on." I instructed Valerie.

"It is in perfect flying condition. I have worked out that we should be able to get to New Zealand shortly before the Argentinians. There are no planes that can go faster that Concord."

As I knew that several Concord-class planes were made, I asked Valerie: "Twenty Concords were ever produced. Which one do you have?"

"Number 16."

"One of the latter ones. So, is it better, in you opinion, than any one of the older ones?"

"Oh yes! She has a very nice interior, there is a periscope that looks out from underneath the plane, some toilets, a kitchen, and there is a separate compartment for the generators. It is also very fuel efficient, or so I'm told."

"It needs to be." I said.

I walked into the office with Johnny and Paddy. I switched the radio on and booted the computer. A short time later, I clicked on 'Run Device' typed in 'Scan air lengths for Australian Government'. I pressed 'Call'.

Nothing happened. I tried again. Still nothing. I tried for a third time, but I still got the same said, "It seems that the Australian government doesn't have power, or else someone is aware of our presence and is jamming us. I think it would be advisable to get to New Zealand, or somewhere away from this place, as quickly as possible."

* * *

><p>Everyone practically ran out of the house, carrying as much food, drink, and processions as they could carry. We never stopped running until we reached the edged of the town. It was a short walk to Valerie's house from where we were.<p>

When we reached Valerie's house, Valerie lead us to a field, with nothing in it apart from a thick line of trees. Valerie walked towards the trees. The rest of us followed her like sheep.

Behind the trees, was Valerie's Concord.

We climbed aboard, and dumped everything we were carrying at the back. Valerie and I walked to the cockpit, while Paddy went over to and sat down at the Engineer's Desk. Before I went into the cockpit, I turned round and asked him "Do you know how to use that?"

"I can for definite. You may say that I'm a bit of a geek, but I have one of these Engineer's Desks at home.

"That's good, because I would have told you to operate this desk anyway."

"Have you watched _Firefly_ and _Serenity_, Sean?"

"I have, but what's that got to do with the situation we're in now?"

"Because you're turning into Mal."

"Screw you, _Wash_."

* * *

><p>I went into the cockpit. Valerie was starting up the engines. She was sitting in the pilot's seat, which meant I was sitting in the co-pilot's seat on the right, with the power leavers in between Valerie and me.<p>

"Who's turning into Mal from _Firefly_?" She asked.

"I am." I replied unhappily.

I turned to the PA microphone, which was in front of me. I turned it on and said: "This is co-piloting Sean Cecil speaking. Would all passengers and crew please fasten their seatbelts. Thank you."

I switched the microphone off.

'The Passengers' took the joke better than I expected them too. We took off a few moments later. Before we left the island, I saw some men chasing us.

They were too late. We were away.

* * *

><p>When we were cruising above the clouds, I used the microphone again. This time I asked 'The Passengers' to store everything we had dumped at the back of the plane. Amazingly, they just as well as the last time. They managed to get back to their seats before I asked them to fasten their seatbelts because we were going into supersonic speed.<p>

I don't know how to describe what happened next. The best term I know to describe it is 'exhilarating'. We were going so fast, it was amazing. A gap in the fuselage appeared next to Paddy, which he stuck the cap he was wearing into.

The next thing of interest that happened was that we were starting to slow down so we could descend into Whangeri Airport, four hours later.

I contacted the control tower over the radio.

"Airport control, this is Concord 16, requesting permission to land."

"Concord 16, you are not on our lists."

"We have just arrived from Stanley in the Falklands. We have passengers. Requesting permission to land."

"Please state your pilot ID, Concord 16."

"Pilot 173." said Valerie.

"Permission to land, Concord 16. Taxi to outside the gate, then let your passengers off. I shouldn't really be doing this for you."

The conversation was terminated.

"Valerie, I didn't know you had a pilot's ID. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was relevant before. I mean, it wasn't any use to you before, being told that I can fly aeroplane, is it Sean?"

"Well, no it isn't."

Valerie is an expert pilot – she glided Concord onto the runway perfectly, taxied to the gate well, and stopped the plane well.

Valerie walked over to an overhead locker, and brought out three uniforms, one captain's, one co-pilot's, and an engineer's. She chucked the co-pilot's uniform at me.

"Put that on." she said.

She did the same with Paddy but with the engineer's uniform, and finally Valerie put on the captain's uniform.

Before anyone got off Concord, I told them: "Remember what we are here for. We're not on holiday."

The electrically opened gate opened for us, and we walked into the Arrivals/Departures lounge. I thought that Whangeri Airport was really, really, small whilst I was walking over to the customs desk.

"Could you direct me to someone in government please?"

"No, but I know someone who could." Answered one of the women at the desk.

The woman handed over a piece of paper, with 'Pompallier Catholic College, Maunu' written on it.

I walked over to the exit, and then I noticed a sign that said 'Dial-A-Taxi'. I thought that using it should kill some time, so I walked over to it, picked up the phone, but there was silence.

Then I noticed a slot for coins. I went back to the customs desk, and asked if I could have some money for the phone, and explained that I didn't have any.

The woman gave me some. I tried the phone again, this time putting the money into it. The phone worked.

"Hello, this is Dial-A-Taxi. How may I help you?"

"I'm at Whangeri Airport. There are seven of us in my group."

"I'll send over a people carrier, a nine-seater then."

We were there.

* * *

><p>Paddy came up to me.<p>

"Why didn't we land in Auckland airport? I mean, Auckland's the capital, isn't it?"

"Auckland airport would be too busy for my liking. Besides, I've been here before, and I like the feeling of being in a city and yet the city not having a large population." I replied.

"Oh."

Soon afterwards, a people carrier came and picked us up, with me behind the driver.

"Well, I didn't think I was going to be collecting kids!" The driver exclaimed.

"I'm almost 20, and some of the people in my group are." I replied.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Pompallier Catholic College please."

"Ha. Wanting to go back to school then?"

"No, not in the least. But we need to talk to the Principal."

"Alright Guv."

The drive there was uneventful, apart from when we drove past a place called Liquor King, which Paddy eyed and licked his lips.

"Paddy, don't even think about it." I told him.

Soon, the taxi pulled up outside what I assumed at the time was the main office.

"I don't need your money Guv. You need that for your schoolbooks. Ha-ha!"

My group walked into the office. I went over to the desk, which said 'Principals Secretary'. The glass panel above slid open.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"I need to see the Principal."

* * *

><p>A bit later, probably about five minutes, the Principal said I could come in. I took Frazer in with me.<p>

Mr Stanton, the principal asked us: "What do you want?"

"We need to warn the Australian government that Australia is going to be invaded." I said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." replied Mr Stanton.

"Why? I overheard a conversation that Australia was going to be invaded, by some of the Argentinian top brass in Stanley, in the Falklands." put in Johnny.

"Australia has already been invaded."

Frazer and I exchanged glances.

"It's been like that for a few weeks now." continued Mr Stanton. "Australia seems to be mostly under Argentine's control. The only way you can help, and this is going against me, is to fight against the Argentinians."

"If we were to fight the Argentinians, would you mind if we took some of your students?" I asked.

"I would usually say no, but I'm inclined to say yes. I would think that the boys here would love to, but their parents wouldn't be impressed. I will have an assembly immediately. Of course, we need to have parents' consent given, but otherwise you should be O.K."

* * *

><p>The assembly began soon afterwards. Every boy in the school was seated in the assembly hall. Some looked worried, some looked eager. I started talking.<p>

"As you probably all know about the Argentinians invading Australia. Both my friends and I were concerned about the safety of Australia, but we arrived too late. Australia was already invaded. We knew Australia was going to be invaded, because our home country was invaded some time after Australia was. We would like to know how many of you want to help and join the war against Argentina."

Every hand in the hall went up.

"Good. Now, I want every one of you to bring your own weapons because we won't be supplying you with any. You will be a self-supporting army. Assembly dismissed. Please collect a consent form at the door. Thank you."

I went over to Johnny. "I think that went quite well, don't you?" I asked him.

Johnny had different feelings.

"I wonder how many of them will die because of this."

* * *

><p>After the students had gone, my group had a meeting.<p>

"First of all, we assign them each a duty, and then we train them. Each of the boys will get a kit for his job, and a uniform, and then we ship them out to Australia. Correct?"

"Aye, but if we take them by sea, we're given the enemy a five day advantage. The best way would be if we fly them there."

"Good thinking Frazer. But where are we going to get an aeroplane big enough to get an aeroplane to take the students to Australia?" I asked.

"Auckland." said Valerie. "They have some really big planes there."

"Right then. Meeting closed. We go to Auckland."

I went to Mr Stanton and told them of the meeting and the assembly.

"I knew this would happen." he muttered. "But the quickest way to Auckland is with Adams, the bus company. They sponsor us, but I'll fund the trip to Auckland. I will arrange it so they arrive here the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you." I replied. I walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>I told the rest of the group what had happened in the office. "We leave here with a bus company called Adams the day after tomorrow. We are on the first bus with the engineers.<p>

"Also, the principal has given us lodgings here. He has sent a senior member, whom I think is called Mr Martian, of staff to pick up our luggage at the airport. I'll show you were our lodgings are."

I took them to the Marist House, a building where the Marists Brothers used to live, which was where our lodgings for the night were.

I didn't go to bed at all that night, as I stayed up making the plans for a 'Clockwork Man', giant mechanical men who are at least five times bigger than the average soldier and bash structures, and humans, into oblivion.

Before she went to sleep that night, I told Valerie to put through an application to Auckland Airport be a fighter pilot. She did.

* * *

><p>The next day, I went onto the field to train 'The Army'. Roughly a quarter couldn't come, the majority from years seven, eight, and nine.<p>

First, I organised 'The Army' into groups. We picked out Sniper, then Engineers, Medics, Assaulters, and finally Hand-to-Hand Combatants. Every one of the students was given trousers if they weren't wearing any, and were also given a helmet with a mono-scope lens attached to it.

I myself had a sniper rifle, Johnny had a Matchlock he had taken into 'The Hollow', Paddy had a steam powered gun he had built the night before, Mary had a Magnum .44 , and Paige had refused to do any fighting.

Frazer still had his Splinter Cell kit and Valerie had been accepted to be a fighter pilot. The acceptance came with; aviation clothing, a compass, a telescope, a sword and the design and specifications of the aeroplane she was going to fly. It was an old WW1 Sopwith Pup, but Valerie didn't mind.

Also, Paddy had made a little robot the previous night. The robot could fly, fight infantry, and destroy buildings, though not at the same time. It was called Brassey, and it could only communicate in German.

The training went very well, although we couldn't do much target practice because we wanted to conserve ammunition. The textiles department gave us some dummies, which was good for hand-to-hand combat.

* * *

><p>The following morning, we went down to Auckland Airport. The journey was normal to begin with, but it soon became tedious and boring. It was roughly 180km to Auckland Airport, or about 2 hours and 40 minutes time-wise.<p>

Strangely, no one in the bus spoke during the entire journey to Auckland Airport.

When we had reached Auckland Airport, I sent Valerie to talk to a receptionist about her Sopwith tri-plane. Paddy came over to me.

"I was wrong. You're not turning into Mal from _Firefly_." said Paddy.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Glad to make you happy." said Paddy, walking off.

I couldn't get a cargo plane, but Auckland Airport did have a heavy cargo dirigible, which was, in short, an airship. I went over to Valerie.

"What's happening about the Sopwith?" I asked Valerie.

"It's ready and waiting." she replied.

We loaded the dirigible with supplies, which was in a hanger. It was short work with seven people. Afterwards, I went to reception in the main building. I asked an attendant if she would fax a copy of the plans for the Clockwork Man to a metalworking factory and tell them to start work on the Clockwork Men. The attendant said she would.

* * *

><p>I walked over to the Dirigible. Frazer was waiting outside it, in his Splinter Cell kit.<p>

"The rest of the 'Army' is waiting in the dirigible. Valerie is ready to take off" he said.

"Thanks for that Frazer." I said.

I climbed inside, with Frazer following me. I walked into the cockpit on the left of the dirigible. Paige was there.

"Right, everyone is aboard. Take off gently." I instructed Paige.

"I will Sean."

I walked into the passenger compartment. I sat down on a bench next to Frazer. After a while, he asked me:

"Do you want to learn how to play the violin?"

"I didn't know you could play the violin!" I replied.

"I can, but do you want to learn how to?"

"I'd like to."

"Right, follow me."

Frazer took me to the hold, which was high up in the envelope of the Heavy Cargo Dirigible. Frazer picked up a violin case, and began un-packing it. When he had unpacked it, Frazer told me how to play it, and I found that I could do so very well.

Frazer left me practising an 'easy' piece called Musket, Fife, and Drum. He mentioned before he left me that if he died fighting the Argentinians, then he would like me to play the piece in his memory.

It took hours to fly across to Australia, which meant I had plenty of time to practice playing the violin. Near the end of the journey, Paddy asked me to stop hanging around up in the hold, and to come down into the passenger compartment. I went down. Every eye in the room was on me. I spoke to them.

"We are near to Australia. There is no turning back. Each of you knows what job you have. I expect you to do it. I don't want you to take one look at the enemy, and run away, or to have a mental breakdown. I want you to kill the enemy before they kill you. I don't mind you feeling scared, for I am going to feel scared, even though I'm your leader. There is no coming back.

"If your friends die, kill the men who did so. There is a World War 1 poem that comes up which is a variation of the Never Mind song."

_If your sleeping place is damp, never mind._

_If you wake up with a cramp, never mind._

_If your trench should fall in some,_

_Fill your ears and make you dumb,_

_While the sergeant drinks your rum, never mind._

"That is all."

I sat down again next to Frazer. No one was speaking; there was just a deadly silence. Then Paige shouted to us:

"Enemy coast ahead."

* * *

><p>I went into the cockpit.<p>

"Drop us and all of our supplies off at the beach. Be careful of Anti-Aircraft fire. Leave and go back to New Zealand when all of the supplies are off and I give you the 'All Clear' signal, which will be thumbs up. I need you in New Zealand to come and collect us. I will radio Pompallier College to tell you to pick us up." I said to Paige.

"All right Sean."

The bulk of Australia was getting closer.

Paige landed on the beach, and dropped the rest of us off. I helped unload most of the equipment from the dirigible, while shouting orders to my group of men. I gave Paige the thumbs up, and turned to my army.

"Onward, to glory!" I shouted.

The army cheered.

I walked up the hills bordering the beach in my Walker. I surveyed the surrounding countryside. There were a few figures on the plain in front of me. Frazer shouted to me:

"Argentinians – lets kill them."

I took care of that - I fired rifle at them. My aim didn't falter, and I got several headshots.

"Sean, I wanted to do that!" shouted Frazer.

"Sorry – the leader takes the first kill." I replied.

* * *

><p>We marched on. We found countless Argentinians occupying the nearest town. I focused on trying to find any foes. Valerie provided good supporting fire. In the distance, I saw a man running. I shot him with my sniper rifle in the chest, and told Frazer to get him. Frazer got the man, and brought him before me.<p>

"He's dying – we don't have long left to kill him." Paddy said to me.

I turned to the man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Bell. I am fighting the Argentinians, well I was and I probably won't ever again." replied the man.

He laughed.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am Sean Cecil. I am fighting the Argentinians also, but I have my own army." I replied bluntly.

"Bit of friendly fire then?"

"Yes, but what do you specialize in?"  
>"I'm an iron-smith. Correction: was an iron-smith."<p>

"I need someone like you in my army. Will you join us?"

"I w…"

Jack went limp.

"He's critically wounded." said Frazer.

"Does anyone have some shock paddles?" I asked my army sternly.

A year 9 medic stepped up.

"I do." he said.

"Good. Use them on Jack. And patch him up in doing so." I command the medic.

Soon, Jack regained consciousness.

"I will join you army." said Jack.

"Good." I turn to my army. "We make camp in this village, for it's getting late. I want sentries patrolling the camp. Change sentries at midnight."

* * *

><p>The next day, I contacted metalworking factory. I told them to send the Clockwork Men to the village of St Peter. I asked them when the next batch was coming. The reply was:<p>

"Over the next five days."

I went outside and assembled my troops. I said:

"Build defences and lookout towers. Collect any weapons you can find, and any munitions. You have five days."

Work fortifying the town began almost immediately. Mary, Valerie, Jack, Paddy, Frazer, Johnny and I planned what we were going to do next.

"Right, we are fortifying this town. In a few days, the first batch of clockwork men arrives. None of you, the army, or me for that matter, will have seen a clockwork man in real life before. I admit that some of you will have seen some in _Rise of Legends_, but do not forget that Clockwork Men will tower over all of you. These Clockwork Men will help with the defence of this town and our attacks.

"Secondly, we still face a cunning enemy. Now, the enemy will probably be aware that we are here. Any Argentinian who managed to flee from the massacre yesterday will have informed an officer, directly or indirectly, that there was a fight with our army, with theirs losing. I know we are fortifying this town as fast as we can, but we need our men to be ready for an attack at any time.

"After we have fortified this town, we will move inland, capture any airbases and barracks we find. These will be of use to the New Zealanders. Does anyone have any questions?"

Paddy said:

"Shall I monitor the enemy radio conversations?"

"Good idea. We need that for enemy movements." I replied.

"Why haven't we seen any New Zealanders?" asked Mary.

"We're trying to get a foothold in Australia, and the New Zealand Army is going to take advantage of this and will send troops over to help us fight inland."

A split second later, a Year 10 engineer came running to us.

"We are under attack."

I pulled out my sniper rifle and said to the others,

"Follow me. We have a war to fight."

* * *

><p>They fought well. I saw my friends fall, but I was hallucinating. I couldn't see outside of the town for the smoke. Regardless, bullets still came and went through it. I even saw Brassey in the black cloud, killing the enemy with his axe.<p>

Soon afterwards, the smoke cleared. I saw a lone Argentinian among the bodies of his comrades. He was obviously the leader. The Argentinian was waving a white flag. I walked over to him. I beckoned to the others to keep their distance. The Argentinian looked at me.

I spoke to him in his language. "Give me your weapons."

The Argentinian did so.

"Stand against that wall."

The Argentinian stood against the wall. He looked sad and unhappy. I asked Mary for her Magnum. She gave it to me. I turned round and shot the Argentinian in the head. He was slain instantly.

I gave Mary back the pistol. I gave the order to continue building the fortifications. My group went back to planning.

After what felt like an eternity, we decided that Johnny should take the Argentine's uniform and weapons and go to the nearest base. He took the Argentine's uniform and the rest of us rolled the body into a nearby swamp. I collected all the full magazines from the crude Argentinian guns. I found a map in the pocket of the squadron leader. The map had the locations of key enemy bases. The nearest one was about a kilometre away.

When Johnny was ready, I gave him the map. I also gave Johnny his objectives.

"Follow the map to this base…" and I pointed at the nearest base, "…and enter. Weave a story about how you were the only man left from your group left alive. Act crazed. Also, fake memory loss so you can learn information about the enemy. I need you to do this."

Johnny did so. He radioed valuable information back to us in the first twenty-four hours, and then he stopped altogether. Johnny never returned to the village of St Peter.

When we fully realized the implications of what had happened, I almost mounted a full-scale assault for revenge. We had enough men – the fortifications had been finished and we had the first batch of Clockwork Men had arrived early. However, Mary stopped me. She told me that the Argentinians would be on alert, but that did not quench the grief inside me for my friend. Nothing could.

* * *

><p>I wisely took Mary's advice and waited for a few weeks. Then I told the group that we were going to attack the base. If we couldn't scare the wits out of the Argentinians, then we would still have an advantage because the enemy's morale would be low.<p>

If we won, we would get an incredible advantage over the enemy. If we were defeated, we would lose precious life on our side. Also, I would radio the New Zealand Army to come immediately and my army would retreat. The Clockwork Men would stay in Australia regardless, although I would take a few for the Falkland war.

Afterwards, I talked to Frazer. I told him that, in the highly likely event that I died, I would like him to take over command of the group. I also told Frazer that I would like him to writing the journals in the same circumstances.

(_Six months later, in 'The Hollow'_)

The attack on the enemy base failed. Although we fought gallantly, and we killed hundreds of Argentinians, but Valerie was shot down and killed, and my army was forced to retreat to New Zealand. Thus, the New Zealand Army went to Australia. In New Zealand, we disbanded, and the remaining sixty Pompallier students, out of the two hundred we took, were told that we were thankful for their help, but we wouldn't need it again, although we did take three back with us because they wanted to, and they are guarded 'The Hollow', before they disappeared somewhere.

The New Zealand government has given some guns to help with the defence of 'The Hollow'. Johnny was never found. I, being Christian, have prayed every night that Johnny has found peace in heaven. Recently, Mary has created a genetic mutant in the form of an eagle that can change into any other form possible to create confusion and suck emotions from its prey. Mary calls it an Emohawk. I suggested we should send the Emohawks to Argentine and it was widely supported. While we were still in Australia, Mary also created a biological weapon that likes fighting. It releases spores that land in the ground to breed and it always does this - even if it is dead. Before we left Australia, Mary released all of the prototypes to free Australia from the Argentinians. Now, I must pay the price for this.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tale of a Scotsman

I heard the gunshot, there's no doubt about it. I was the first there, before those lovebirds, that mad inventor and the wee lassie. I found Sean, in the forest, with Mary's pistol in his right hand. In his left hand, there was his journal, which is what he wanted me to continue. I opened it to the last entry. There's no point in re-writing it, though I did tell it to the others. They were shocked, but for wee Paige it was too much. She were crying all over the place and mourning his death.

I decided what to do straight away.

"We are going to bury him" I said.

That seemed to calm Paige a wee bit. The lassie slacked her crying, and seemed to brighten up. She chose a place, near to the stream running through 'The Hollow'. The hole was quickly dug due to the soft earth, and we wrapped Sean in the canvas from his tent. I committed a burial service and put a tin cross over the grave, which said 'In memory of Sean Cecil, who died at his own hand and a jolly good leader.'

I spoke to the others.

"We must fight the Argentinians. We have taken it easy for too long. Tomorrow, we will attack the enemy. Today though, I want you to prepare for it."

"Where shall we attack?" asked Paddy.

"I don't ken. I'll sleep on it." I replied.

* * *

><p>The next day, it was raining, and I could hear it rattling on the roof of the cattle barn at my house. No matter what, I couldn't think of where to attack. We were waiting for it to clear up so we could get some food, more clothes and toiletries.<p>

Jack, Paddy and I were bored – we had tried everything, cards, football and basketball. It seems a bit bigheaded, but I won the majority of the games. A Scotsman cannae live with a Falklander or an Aussie beatin' him. A Demotional quote comes to mind. 'Victory: Winners never fly higher than when they're bouncing on the egos of those they defeat.'

That reminds me of the war. It's difficult now, but come the settlers, it would be almost impossible for us to survive. Paddy needed gunpowder to put in his shells, and I needed rounds for the shotgun attachment on my machine-gun.

The infernal drumming on the roof started easing off. In the distance I heard a vehicle in the distance, and realised, it was some sort of APC, maybe a LAV 25, or another sort of light amphibious vehicle. As the APC drew nearer, I realised my second worst fear became apparent. The APC was a LAV 25. The LAV has a heavy machine gun, a rocket launcher, both mounted on a turret, and four Mini-guns – a stoke of genius.

The LAV pulled up outside my house, and all six of the Argentinian crew got out, which I saw through a crack in the barn wall. For a minute, fear griped me, and I thought that they were going to find Jack, Paddy and myself, but I was relieved to find that they went into my house instead. The Argentinians were probably hear to do some looting, but none of them stayed behind to guard the LAV, thinking they were safe.

When the enemy was in my house, I opened the barn door slowly and ran silently to the LAV, with Paddy and Jack following in the same fashion. In front of the vehicle, I pointed to Jack and Paddy, then to the Mini-guns facing the house. I me self went for the LAV's heavy machine gun.

We waited for ages before the Argentinians came out. None of them had their rifles drawn, although most of them weren't carrying anything. They had only found my mother's jewellery box and my father's wallet. Then, Paddy and Jack opened fire on the Argentinians with the Mini-guns, while I used the heavy machine gun.

It was a total slaughter. None of the six Argentinians made it out alive. Because of the noise created by the guns, I expected more of the enemy to arrive, but they didnae come. I cannae say they didnae hear us, but the fools must have thought we were on their side.

I clambered into the driver's seat, while Jack and Paddy removed the bodies from the road, and took the valuables back into my house.

Soon, they returned, their arms full of supplies we needed. Fortunately, there weren't any other Argentinians around. Jack and Paddy put al of the items they were carrying into the back of the LAV. They climbed into the rear Mini-gun emplacements, one on either side. I drove back to 'The Hollow'. It would be unwise to continue living there because it was increasingly likely that the enemy would spot us going into it.

I sighed. Nothing mattered much, save from staying alive and our wee group. I was considering what Valerie – goodness rest upon her name, might have done, although surrender wasn't an option to me.

* * *

><p>It was nightfall by the time Jack, Paddy and I reached 'The Hollow'. I couldnae hear the girls as I walked into the campsite. I was surprised because I expected them to be talking. I found them sitting next to the fire, just staring at it.<p>

Mary turned to me.

"We need to do something." she said.

* * *

><p>That night, my dreams were fevered. In one, two men, dressed in white, visited me. One asked me:<p>

"What troubles you?"

"The country I live in has been invaded by Argentinians. I cannae begin tae ken where to put the thorn in their side." I answered.

"Light the fuse,

To the concrete Stanley.

Moreover, reap the whirlwind

You have created.

Sinclair is does not reap,

For he does not light the fuse.

Do not despair,

As Sinclair does not die

And he will return"

The following morning, I recited the riddle to the others.

* * *

><p>"Well, 'lighting the fuse' must mean that we demolish something with a bomb, but what's 'concrete Stanley bridge?" asked Paddy.<p>

"Near where I live there is a major road to the rest of the island, and at one point it crosses a concrete bridge with Stanley Bridge written in the concrete." said Mary.

"What's the whirlwind?" asked Paige.

"Who kens?" I replied. "But we go over to my house. I have a barrel full of dynamite because there was a failed mining operation a few years back. I hoped to use the dynamite for something big, but if we put a rope in the barrel, put it under the bridge, and light the fuse, that means we have done the first two lines of the riddle."

"But what of the part 'Sinclair is does not reap, for he does not light the fuse'. Does that mean you don't come with us?" asked Paige.

"I certainly want to come with you, and we'll just work our way through this riddle." I said.

We made our way to my house. We had to hide from Argentinian patrols on more than one occasion. When we arrived some time later, I walked promptly to the garden shed and took out the barrel of dynamite and a piece of rope. I walked over to the others and told them that they were going to Mary's house. They followed her, each with individual thoughts. I made my way back to 'The Hollow'.

* * *

><p>Mary later told me that the dynamite had been placed directly beneath the middle of the bridge. I was also told that Jack had lit the fuse. The group began to run very fast away from the bridge. They passed what Mary kenned to be a safe place, were they hid in the bushes, and watched the explosion. I would have loved to have seen the explosion - it must have been magnificent.<p>

I brought a girl back to 'The Hollow' with me. While I was waiting for the others to return, I went into a service station to get some Famous Old Spiced. The girl refused to come with me to 'The Hollow' at first, but I forced her into it. While we were walking to 'The Hollow, the girl told me that she had come from Stanley, as I did, and that her name was Chloe.

When Chloe and I reached 'The Hollow', the others were waiting for me.

* * *

><p>I started packing the LAV.<p>

"What's happening?" Jack asked

"We're going to another island. The Argentinians cannae find us there." I replied.

Jack climbed into the main gun emplacement, while everyone else save from me self and Paddy climbed into the Mini-gun emplacements. I was in the Commander's position, and Paddy was driving. Along the way, we filled the petrol tank and some jerry cans at a garage.

Just before we left, we hid the clockwork men near a deserted bay somewhere near the Stanley's port, and ordered them to keep a low profile.

We went to the heavily patrolled port, snuck through it, and slipped through the golden sea. The journey was pleasant, although I was sweating nervously through the port. The Argentinians must have thought we were on their side, stupid foreigners, trying to gypsy anything they see.

We arrived at a small, deserted island and found good soil, abundant wildlife and many trees. It would suit us fine. The enemy couldn't find us, and we were pleased because of it, although it meant that our families were out of our control.

(_Many months later)_

It's been a long time since I wrote anything in this diary of mine, and we have completed building dwellings for ourselves. Because there was no clear, flat land anywhere on my island, we built ourselves homes, not unlike Tolkien's 'Hobbit Holes'. Jack has also built himself a forge and has made body armour for everyone in the group. The armour can get quite hot inside, and movement is slightly limited, but they will help save our skins in a tussle. I have taken Johnny's old Matchlock – it can kill a man with one shot.

I decided to get some movement out of everybody – we had been lying idle for too long.

"Right, we are going to reclaim our land." I said.

"I remember when Sean was leading us, goodness rest upon his memory, and we went to Australia. That was a total disaster – 140 young boys with a good future in front of them were killed, and the same happened to Valerie and Johnny. The only good thing that happened was that we picked up Jack." said Paddy.

"Australia is a big place…" I started.

"So why didn't we leave the recapture of the county to the New Zealand army and stay over here?" asked Mary.

"I'm not Sean, so don't ask me questions you should have asked him while he was still alive. Besides, the Falklands are a small place, so fewer men are needed for the recapture." I replied.

"Well, I don't know who else is going to fight for freedom alongside Frazer, but I definitely am!" put in Jack. "Who's with me?"

This put confidence in the others. They now didn't want to be left behind on their own, and they replied to Jack's question as one voice.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>We packed our armour and some food and water into the back of the LAV, and climbed into the same positions as we had been in before when we came to the island. I told Paddy not to go into Stanley's port, as the Argentinians probably would have noticed that they had a LAV 25 missing. Instead, I suggested going to a rural, and deserted, bay that both of us had found before that was near the centre of the Falkland Island.<p>

The bay approached, and the slaughter that would follow.

Paddy drove the LAV onto the beach, up the boat ramp and along the road to Stanley. The sun was setting, but it was shining in a mournful way. The horizon was red, and I thought about death.

I had slain lots of Argentinians, and they had slaughtered two of my friends directly, and another indirectly. I also thought about how many people had been robbed of their lives because of the Argentinians capturing the Falkland Islands and Australia. There had to be a bit of give from the Argentinians, or our group had to give in.

When our group was in New Zealand, we had heard of another group. The other group was fighting just as we were, but they didn't manage to get an army behind their backs. I saw them when they arrived in New Zealand, shortly before our group left to fight in Australia. They looked relieved that they were out of Australia and that they had seen too much. I don't blame them.

Soon, the sun had set and the island had gone dark. Paddy switched on the headlights – it was too risky to keep them turned off at the speed the LAV was going at. The road was deserted, which was good because the Argentinians wouldn't stop us.

We were driving for a few hours, and Paddy and I managed to stay awake, while the others dropped off. This was because Paddy and I had drunk a fair bit of coffee beforehand, while the rest of the group hadn't. I felt drowsy, but I forced myself to stay awake. I began to consider what would happen if Paddy fell asleep, so I told him to pull over for the night.

He did, and the night noises seemed louder with the engine turned off. I clambered outside, and so did Paddy. We stood a while in silence, and then Paddy broke it with "Quiet, isn't it? You wouldn't think there was a war on."

"No, you wouldn't." I replied.

"I whole-heartedly agree with you." said someone out of the darkness.

Both Paddy and I turned to the speaker. A familiar figure walked out of the darkness, in the opposite direction of the LAV. The speaker, and I don't know how to explain this, was Johnny!

Then, I noticed a glint of metal, which formed into a semi-automatic rifle in the hands of an Argentinian. The Argentinian was getting closer to Johnny, but the latter was unaware of this. Both Paddy and I hadn't been noticed, but were unarmed, and would be noticed if we moved. The Argentinian was about to strike at Johnny with the butt of the rifle, but instead, he turned transfixed by something.

I turned around, and saw Jack.

"I woke up because I heard talking. I came out and saw the Argentinian standing behind Johnny. I threw the knife on instinct, I think." he said.

The boy walked over to the dead body, and pulled the knife out, with everyone's eyes on him. Jack promptly went back inside the LAV. I understood Jack's reasons for doing so.

After a minute, I broke the incredibly heavy silence.

"Johnny, what happened at the Argentinian base in Australia that you infiltrated, and how did you get back here?"

"I don't want to talk about the Argentinian base now. It is not the time or place. Maybe, when this stupid and selfish war is all over, I will. That is if both you and I survive.

"Now, about me getting back here. You did leave the _Anglais-Français _Concorde, which belonged to Valerie, in New Zealand. I used that, but it did take a while before I judged the time was right to look for you." Johnny replied.

"Now, what have you been doing?"

* * *

><p>The following morning, I woke up. I was lying very near the LAV, but somebody mischievous had put a sherry bottle in my right hand. Paddy had my suspicions. Also, a somewhat humorous person had put a skull and crossbones flag on the LAV's antennae. I never raised either of the subjects.<p>

We decided to hide the LAV in the forests at the roadside. We took out our body armour and put it on. Paddy and I were lucky. While the others' armour was big, heavy, and covered the entire body, his was like a coat with armour plates. Mine was a breastplate and a flowing red cape. Both Paddy and I were envied because of it.

Our group moved off down the road. Due to the weight of the armour, Paddy, Johnny and I were at the front of the group. We also had the Clockwork Men that were hidden near the bay in the group. They dominated the landscape and probably brought fear into the enemy. It would be useful.

Very shortly, we ran into an Argentinian patrol. Such was the sound of the explosions from my Matchlock, the cries of the Argentinians who were thrown to their deaths by machinery, the explosions of Paddy's shells, bullets hitting armoured plates, the Clockwork Men trampling and literally throwing the Argentinians from the force of their blows, Johnny using my former machine-gun, and the sound of heavy battle.

We won, although we couldn't do stealthy attacks now, because the Argentinians were probably heading in our direction as fast as they could. I told the others to get dug into a defensive position – I was had to become a tactician and a good leader, and fast.

The Argentinians came soon enough, and were hit hard, not only from the Clockwork Men, but also from the shrubbery at the roadside. I saw the amount of men that we were up against, and that we weren't killing enough of them. I did the lifesaving thing and called a retreat.

* * *

><p>I ran up the road to Stanley, hidden in bush. I looked behind me, and I saw no pursuit, friendly or otherwise. I slackened my pace, and caught my breath back. I then realised that I was alone. I decided to go back to 'The Hollow', which was where everyone else in my group would go. I then began to think cunningly. I wouldn't go directly back to 'The Hollow'. Instead, I decided to go to the port at Stanley. If I could take that out, I would be able to cut reinforcements that the Argentinians could send out.<p>

* * *

><p>I made my way along the lonely road that I had before me. Out gunned, and severely outnumbered, this would not be easy. After reaching 'The Hollow', I collected more food, water and ammunition, including some explosives. I then continued on my journey.<p>

The afternoon sun was shining, and it felt very peaceful, but, before I knew it, I was entering a small village. A tractor, a Ford 3600 I think, was parked outside someone's house, just like the old days. I still felt very nervous about meeting someone else, be it a friend or a foe. The buzzards were singing, which made my day even worse. A few minutes later, I heard a car coming, so I ran a bit to get into cover.

Winter was coming. I felt it in the wind, on the grass, the dead leaves on the ground. A couple of minutes ago, I meet a member of the resistance. We talked for a bit, about the war. He was a nice old fellow, who knew about my group, but would die before he revealed where and who we were.

After that, I went across country. I probably looked like one of the snipers who existed between the first and second world wars – big boots, black trousers, camouflage jacket and a big, wide-brimmed hat. I even had a scope on my matchlock to boot.

I continued across country. At one point I had to go several fields of sheep. From then on, I knew why that part of the island was called 'The Glorious Peoples' Collective Farms'. In the first field, the lambs started following me, which was strange.

It sure was windy – my hat almost blew away, the silly wide-brimmed hat with the possum tail in it, along with some fingers. Human fingers.

I left the sheep in their field, and entered another. This one was long and wide, with small dead plants and limited cover. It would take a week to creep around it, and a month to crawl across. I was left with one option, which was to run across, which started up my asthma.

Another field of sheep after the big field. After that, there was a bridge going into an empty field, which is distinguished by small clumps of nettles that were randomly dotted around it.

While I was still crossing the second field of sheep, the started following me. An idea came into my head but I dismissed it. The idea was to earn the sheep's undying loyalty, and then I could use them as soldiers by fitting them with howitzers and tin helmets. Ha!

A hill, followed by lots of mud in a ploughed field; I travelled for days, and covered many miles, before I got to my destination. I breasted a hill, flattened against it by the fear of being seen. I pulled out my Mono-scope and surveyed a little fight that had begun.

Excellent! A truckload of unkenned material, probably munitions was about to enter the port. The driver and some of the port security were having an argument. I could sneak down and conceal myself on the side of the truck. Then I would put a nasty little surprise that I had concealed from the others into the truck's cargo, get out of the port, and I would watch the place go sky high.

I did so. When I was going down the hill, I thought that I would be seen, but miraculously I wasn't. I didn't have much time to hiding on the truck, as it entered the port almost immediately after I got on. I watched the port flash past, and I realised how much it had changed. It had the same fence surrounding it, but it had more cargo stacked in the warehouses, more personal running around doing this, that, and the other, and a tighter schedule, judging by the speed at which everything was done.

I waited until the truck slowed downed, stopped and the driver got out of the cab. I myself got down from my hiding place underneath the truck, and I went to the back of the truck. I pulled out a detpack and opened one of the doors of the cargo container to check the contents.

They were as expected – munitions. I armed the detpack I had concealed from the world, and placed it among others where it wouldn't be noticed. I then closed the door and began walking away. I made it to gate before I was stopped. The guards wanted my identity. I said I was a squadron leader called 'Captain D Nimbalo', remembering one of Brian Jacques' books, and that I was going back to my squadron after checking some munitions.

"Well, Captain Nimbalo, you have a good reason to go through. Though, I haven't seen someone dressed like you or with your angry attitude." stated the guard, who towered over me.

"You have now." I replied viciously.

The gate was opened for me.

I walked through the gate and into the open. I began to think about how far away I should be before I detonated the munitions. I inevitably would bring all sorts of terror upon myself and the wee group I was in. Nevertheless, it was a risk I would have to take. To get the best out of the detpack, I should be nearby. Thus, I returned to the port, though I hid in a ditch near a deserted part of the fence. I pressed the detonator.

* * *

><p>I must have blacked out due to the force of the explosion. I must have miscalculated how many explosive containers there were near to the one I put the detpack in. The port was quiet, and there was a white mist hanging over it. I must have killed or knocked out all the Argentinians in the port, and in the distance, I could hear some of them regaining consciousness and starting to follow me. I took off into the woodlands. I crashed through foliage and snapped twigs. Branches whipped my body, though I did not notice this pain due to the desperation for survival. I could hear people catching me up.<p>

I tripped over a branch that had fallen from a tree long ago. I was sent sprawling on my face with a painful jolt. The Argentinians caught up with me. Then, some of them started to kick me, and it hurt, though my armour helped a lot. My head was kicked lots, and I wished I had a helmet. Through a gap in my armour, I could see a stream of my blood coming out of my pain-racked body.

Before I blacked out, I saw the sergeant stop them, and tell the other Argentinians to take me to hospital.

* * *

><p>I woke up, and realised where I was. I was in Stanley's hospital. My armour was on the seat on the right side of my bed. I groaned. The sergeant must have heard me and limped over to me. I noticed that the sergeant had a metal foot.<p>

"Ah, you awake." he said.

"Aye that I am." I replied.

"I called Howard. Howard Morgan. I sorry for what other men do. They angry that their captain killed in blast. They almost kill me for it. I sorry." continued the sergeant.

"Thankee kindly for what thou did. I am called Frazer. Disguised as 'Captain Deyna Nimbalo' through gate security I was." I answered.

"Your speak is affected. It not irreversible and maybe your normal voice come back. Called 'psychological'."

"Did thou see others, like I?"

"I did. One had amour coat with tank on back, yes? I in attack. What those things called?"

"'Ey up, thou did see Clockwork Men"

"They big. Killed lots. Not brought down. Had to flee their wrath."

I fell into the deepest sleep.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Sergeant Morgan wasn't there. I spent an entire day sitting there, in a bed. I managed to get a cloth of one of the nurses, although she didn't understand me much. I then used the cloth to polish my breastplate. I also polished my Matchlock, and the bayonet attached to the muzzle.<p>

In the afternoon, Sergeant Morgan came to me.

"I went to Argentinian War Office. I said this war, no good. We should recall all the troops, says I, and ask for land, not roll in and take it. No good. They want it in writing. After that, it could take many months before they take action."

"Thankee, but thou did thy could."

"Tell me, what you do in the past."

I told him all what I had done. Sergeant Morgan wasn't surprised in the least about the LAV going missing – he had been told in a dream, by Sean (!), that the vehicle had been used for a better need than theirs. The sergeant was gripped when I told him about when my group went into Australia, and sad when I lost my friends. He laughed about the bottle of sherry, and was happy when Johnny returned.

When I had finished, the sergeant told me Sean had made the right choice to make me the group leader when he died, because, judging from my account, that I had shown good leadership abilities throughout the war. In the sergeant's opinion, I should make a captain in the military, or at least a lieutenant.

I asked Howard how old he was. He replied with, "I, eighteen and a half."

He was quiet for a couple of seconds before he said: "I will be leaving now. I ashamed to be Argentinian. This is wrong."

Over the following days, I slowly regained health. On my second to last day in hospital, one of the Argentinian patients started stirring up the others because I have a different nationality. It started to get nasty, and I had picked up my Matchlock and was about to get up, when Sergeant Morgan came in.

"What is it that is going on here?" he asked.

"Yon Argentinian," and I pointed to the angry Argentinian, "hath started an argument."

Howard went over to them and put his pistol at their throat.

"If I hear of this again, the trigger will be pulled."

The next day, I was discharged from the hospital.

* * *

><p>I was taken in a troop transport when I left the hospital at six in the morning. My hands and feet were tied to two different rails that ran the entire length of the vehicle. On both my left and right were Argentinian soldiers and one opposite me. I was allowed to wear my armour, though my Matchlock was put on an overhead rack. I was surprised I was allowed to keep it – I thought it would have been confiscated.<p>

Over the length of the journey, my hands became increasingly painful, and the rope that bound the dug into my flesh. The vehicle was shaking and it felt incredibly painful for me. I began to think about Howard to tack my mind off the pain.

He didn't like what his government did, but he had to do because he was in the army. He also liked me because I had stood up to the Argentinian Government, and so he had helped me because of it. He also knew that mine was a lost cause, and he was doing as much he could to help me without appearing to be a traitor. It would be a shame if he had been found out that he had tried to help me.

Did Howard really mean that I would make a lieutenant or a captain in the army? I was sure that Howard did, because he appeared to be outward and honest. This could always be different, as that was what he had in mind all of the time.

I had been lost in my thoughts for a long time, until the truck stopped. The doors opened, and I saw, with horror, where I was. A high security prison!

My bonds were cut, and I massaged my hand for a few seconds each. I stood up, retrieved my Matchlock, and stepped out onto the road. I was then escorted through the big metal doors into the main compound. I expected we would take the path down to the prisoners block, but my escorts took me to the security office.

An escort knocked on the door, and a voice from inside shouted "Come in."

I was taken inside, and the door was shut. There was a lot inside, but the majority were computers and potted plants. There was also a desk, which is what a big burly man sat behind. The man raised his head, looked at me, and started talking

"Ah, Frazer Sinclair. Welcome to the highest security prison on this island. Now, I have read your report. That was interesting, I can tell you. I found out that you were a group leader for a few months, and that you have a way with weaponry. You were solely responsible for what happened at the port at Stanley, yes?"

"Aye." I replied.

"I see you're wearing body armour. That could help us a lot. Now, would you like to serve your sentence as a leader for a squad of wall guards and not get paid, or serve it in a cell with four guards in it and two outside it?"

"I would like to be a-guarding the wall."

"Thought you might. I promote you to captain. Put these pips on when you have the time. You will continue wearing your body armour as the other guard officers do, and you will carry your gun, seeing that you particularly like it, and so we can recognise you."

"Thankee kindly."

"There is no need to thank me. Before you go, I need to speak to you in private."

I was led into a separate room.

"That's better. Two months ago, we had a group of people, 6 to be precise, which were attacked by a large group of Argentinian soldiers. Most were wearing armour. None of them, save one, mentioned that you live. I feel the five that did not speak of you may have been protecting you. I cannot remember their names, a pity. Do you know them?" asked the man.

"Could thou show me?" I asked in return.

"Certainly."

I was taken down a heavily patrolled corridor with the man. The corridor was on the outside of the buildings containing the holding cells, and made only from wire, but it was electrified. For security reasons, there were locked doors every so often. All of them were shut and locked after us.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Security Officer Terry Penn." said the man.

After five minutes, and the amount of locks on the doors, Terry and I arrived at a cell.

"Now, I have arranged for all of the prisoners to be put in this cell for easier recognition." Said Terry.

The door was opened. Inside was the rest of the group. They seemed miserable and dejected.

I winked at them all, without Terry or either of the guards noticing.

"Do you know any of them?" asked the Terry.

"Nay, none of them are familiar. Thou have wasted thy time." I replied.

None of the group stated otherwise.

I was taken back to the security office. Terry went back behind his desk and picked up a report. After a while, he put it down.

"You will be securing the west perimeter wall, and your quarters are in the barracks, in the centre of the prison. You will start work in five minutes." said Terry.

"Sir, permission to be referred to Captain Deyna Nimbalo, to save face?" I asked.

"Permission granted."

I went up onto the wall, and began to prepare my weapon. I then began walking towards the nearest wall guard.

"Do thou ken of a wall guard squad in need of a leader?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do. I'm in that squad. We are one of the worst, and our last leader was killed in a resent escape attempt. We stay up here, looking down on the compound." He replied.

"Thankee." I muttered

* * *

><p>Over the following days, I was doing just that. Just after lunch, some of the prisoners were taken onto the tennis courts. I was in the group guarding the prisoners. When I had reached the courts, I realised who the prisoners were and what they were doing. It was my old group, and they had been allowed out of their cells for exercise.<p>

I stood at the edge of the court and watched them. The girls were huddled in a group at the centre, while the boys were walking about, sometimes talking to each other. Paddy came within a close proximity to me, and thus the other guards raised their Semi-automatic rifles. I shook my head at them.

"Frazer, what on earth are you doing here?" Paddy whispered.

"Don't call me Frazer. I am called Deyna Nimbalo, or captain for thou. No one here, save from two guards, the security officer, and thou ken my proper name. Thou art safe with I around. I was not captured, but instead was wounded, sent to hospital, and then I was brought here. I will help thou escape." I replied so silently, and not moving my lips, so it seemed that I was not talking at all.

I then shouted at Paddy.

"By goom, thou art nothing but an annoyance. Away with thou."

Paddy looked surprised. I wouldn't blame him.

* * *

><p>This exercise routine happened once a week, on a Friday. I was the only officer in the group of guards that attended. This meant that I was in charge, and I would be blamed if anything went wrong.<p>

I also shaped up my wall squad, by shouting at them and verbally forcing them into submission. I particularly enjoyed venting my anger at them to make them do their job better. It was for their own good, because I was teaching them discipline, and to obey orders without question. Anyhow, it made me feel better.

After a few weeks of guard duty, I was sent to the security office. I knocked on the door, and I was allowed to enter.

Terry looked up from his paperwork.

"About your guard squad. What have you done to it?" he asked.

"I have been trying to put discipline into yon squad." I replied.

"Damn right you have. You've managed to pull that squad into shape. I've never seen anyone do that a squad in that amount of time. That squad was a very sloppy one from the very start. You've done a brilliant job, in so short a time. Well done – you're an inspiration. How did you do it?"

"Well, I shout at them a lot. I give full vent to my anger, and I made them put their trust in my decisions."

"I have been looking at their attendance, and they seem to have been doing duties a huge amount more and going AWOL has gone out of the window. I will allow you to go free from this prison. You've done more than a sentence you didn't deserve to get."

"Thankee kindly. But how will you explain my absence?"

"I'll say you were killed by some prisoners. There were many men killed during breakouts. So many, that the government can't count all the graves onsite. Mind you, most of them are prisoners."

I turned around and walked towards the door.

"One more thing, Frazer." said Terry.

"Aye sir." I replied.

Terry got up and came over to me. He thrust something into my hand. I looked at it. It was a medal.

"I got that many years ago Frazer. It's a Victoria Cross with the bar. I want you to have it, and to wear it with pride. The main medal is for going to Australia, and the bar is for attacking the port alone. You're a good person Frazer, and I'll miss seeing you about. Keep your pips." said Terry.

"Thankee sir." I replied.

I walked off a free man, with a medal flashing on my red clock.

The guards at the main gate opened them for me, and stood swiftly to attention, saluting me. They had heard of my reputation. I saluted them back. The gates closed behind me. I needed to find out where I was. I needed to do something drastic to get back to Stanley.

I did.

* * *

><p>I trooped up the island. The going was tough, but I had to keep going. I had a reputation to use as a crutch, and I did.<p>

For an entire day, I trekked onwards. When night fell, I reached a small Argentinian base. I slipped stealthily inside, in search of a vehicle to sleep under. Unfortunately, I overhead a conversation that I didn't want to. Apparently, six prisoners had attempted to escape from the high security prison, but were killed by my squad. I felt giddy as I walked away to find a decent bed for the night somewhere in the scrub at the roadside.

The following morning, I woke up feeling refreshed after my sleep, and the birds were singing, which made me happy – I hadn't heard birdsong in more than a year. Then I remembered what had happened, and promptly had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I got up from my resting place, and moved along the road. Another day went by, another setting sun. As the light began to fade, I felt incredibly depressed for what happened in the prison. I felt like I was sailing the endless seas alone, as the hands of fate have slain my group, my friends. I knew that this doom would come for me soon, as word would come out that I'd escaped. I looked back on my life and wondered of the times I once shared with the group.

I stand alone on an unstoppable ship, feeling that my life remaining was measurable in minutes. I had been abandoned to die by everyone, with no chance of return to the life I had, and raised my fist to the sky. But, despite everything, the days after we were invaded were the best of our lives, and I was glad that nothing could take that away. When I would be dead, I wanted to meet my friends again, and fight to the end of our days.

I have wandered for many years, even before the invasion but even more so now, alone and afraid. However, I'd found a reason to live as I stood at my grave.

I've survived the endless tide of life that has carried me for so long. My heart was heavy and my soul, broken. I raised my head and continued onwards to the hollow. I knew that we would lose the war, but there was no reason for me to be scared.

Somehow, I had managed to end up on a beach, and there was a breeze blowing in from the land. However, instead of salt air, all I could breathe in was sand. The cloud that once brought the light rain of relief was crippled. After that point in time, I would never be able see our coasts again in all of their unspoilt beauty for a long time.

The Argentinians had created a hell for us, which was so bad that even a devil couldn't spawn there. I wanted to go back to the way life used to be, and warn people of the oncoming invasion. Because of what had happened, a whisper in our group had to say what words used to speak. I was glad of my former group. They wouldn't eat until they were hungry, and wouldn't drink until they were parched.  
>There wasn't an act of contrition that could, or would, pardon our souls. To the other countries, the damage was glistening and were watching it glow, apart from Britain, who was helping.<p>

Yesterday was better than today is, I thought, and today will be better than tomorrow, I've heard. All of those in power don't want what we, the common people, know, but know what they want, including cutting the defence budget so we could be invaded. I thought that the Argentineans should live and let live, as we're all different, which counts. At that point in time, I thought that most the Argentineans were, and quite correct in saying, dark, shallow men, who were proud without pride. The attractiveness of the Falkland Islands was wearing out sooner or later, and the procedure would cost their government more than they could ever get out of it. I shed a tear, which was cold on my face.

I continued thinking on my lonely journey. It was longer, and harder, than before, because my friends were dead. I kept pursuing my goal – to get to Stanley, but it had no meaning anymore. It was nightfall before I completed it.

* * *

><p>I stole through the capital, like a shadow. I knew that I had friends on their side, though there were probably quite a lot of Argentinians who would like to hang me for what I did at the port.<p>

It was hard going through Stanley– there were settlers in houses and on the streets, and they were going to report me if they saw a dark shadow in the darkness.

Thus, I came out of it, deliberately walking out of an alleyway behind one of the settlers. I strode past him, and stormed down the street, my cape billowing out behind me. I suppose I looked like I was on serious business. My fast stride broke into a run. Houses blurred past my vision as I pounded my feet against the pavement. I needed to get to 'The Hollow', as I needed to get a good night's sleep and some proper food to eat.

Soon enough, I got to 'The Hollow'. When I was walking over to the fire to start it, a heavy hand fell onto my shoulder.

* * *

><p>I didn't get enough rest that night. I was swapping tales with Sergeant Morgan, while a fire blazed merrily and we had, I ashamed to say, ten tankards of ale apiece. I told Howard of the time I was in prison, and how I had managed to get out. I then showed Howard the medal, which he commented as "Good craftsmanship. Look at the emblem, how well it made." before giving the medal back.<p>

As Howard retold his story, I enjoyed a roasted chicken, which I had found looking through the food left in 'The Hollow'. He told me how he was still in the Argentinian Military, although the government was now considering giving the Falkland Islands up. I simply could not believe my ears!

I cheered, and patted him on the back. He was, in my opinion, a lifesaver. Howard had saved mine, and countless lives on his side because of his argument put before his government. I socialised with Howard for most of the night.

The following morning, the fire had almost burnt itself out, though neither Howard nor I could be bothered to put more wood on it. I decided to get some more apples to roast in the evening from the russet orchard on my family's land. I also decided to get a radio from Paddy's house. I did, though an angry Argentinian chased me off my land. As Paddy lived far out of the capital, I didn't the same trouble I received at my house.

When I got back to 'The Hollow', I switched the radio on. I tuned it onto a radio station, but the language spoken was Argentinian. I went to turn it off, but Howard stopped me. I watched his facial expressions. He began to smile.

Howard turned to me. "This stupid war is now over for this island, though the war still rages in Australia. All of the settlers here have been ordered, by my government, to return to Argentine."

I was amazed - this was the best news that I had had in over a year.

Howard continued.

"This is going to weaken Argentinian troop's morale in Australia. This will help any resistance against us. I'm glad you sabotaged the port; otherwise, we would never have met. Therefore the war here would continue."

I immediately told Howard that I was going to do some important business, and he could come if he wanted to. Sergeant Morgan accepted my offer.

Firstly, we went to a Bob's workshop. I knew him very well, though I don't know how he wasn't locked up like the other citizens. When I arrived, Bob was of the opinion that I had broken something, like I usually did. I told him otherwise, and that I needed a car to borrow.

"I 'ave just the job fer ya." said Bob, as he led Sergeant Morgan and I around to the back of his office.

'The Job' was a classic vintage, a deep blue station wagon. I didn't even know Bob had it, and so I was surprised to say the least.

"'Ere ya are. Mind me askin' when am I goin' to get it back?" asked the mechanic.

"Maybe, I would say, on the morrow. Is that sufficient for your needs?" I replied.

"Yes, yes indeed." answered Bob.

Howard drove. I told him where to go. This wasn't met with any form of astonishment or surprised, which was strange, despite having told him of my experiences there, as I was going to the highest security prison on that part of Falklands.

As the sergeant drove, I realised how I far I had walked in the space of two days. I also realised how much I needed sleep, and so I did.

* * *

><p>In the late afternoon, I was woken up by Howard. We were at the prison. I got out of the station wagon and walked towards the main gate that I had walked out of not long ago.<p>

I rapped my knuckles against the heavy steal.

"Open up, this is Captain Nimbalo to see Security Officer Terry Penn."

"Access granted." replied one of the guards on the other side.

I walked in, with Howard following. I made my way over to Terry's office. I knocked politely, and was confirmed entry. Howard stayed outside.

Terry looked up from his desk. He was the same as before – burly but smart.

"Yes?" asked Terry.

"You might have heard that the conflict on this island has drawn to a close. I would like thou to release all of the prisoners of war." I requested.

"I'll come along with you." said Terry.

As we were going down the corridor, I introduced Sergeant Morgan to Terry. They seemed pleased to meet each other, owing that their lives that had been, at one time or another, involved in a war.

Our group arrived at the first of holding cells for the POWs. Terry unlocked them; I went inside and told them they were free. The prisoner stumbled out, and praised his god.

A similar thing happened to all of the other POWs, and they were very grateful. I got to the last cell, I unlocked it, and, one by one, members of my group stumbled out - they didn't escape!

When they were unlocked from their cells, they looked at me strangely. They didn't recognise me, probably because my face hadn't been washed in a few days and was incredibly dirty.

I walked out of the prison, with all of the POWs and Howard following.

* * *

><p>My group were astonished when they realised who I was. Paddy had a gnawing suspicion that I'd died, but the riddle stopped him from believing it.<p>

I introduced my group to the sergeant, and they were happy enough, but you could tell my group didn't want to become friends with someone who used to be one of their enemies. It must have been strange for them, but they brushed aside any doubt with my confidence that Sergeant Morgan was a good man.

Howard drove my group back to Stanley, and I was sitting next to the sergeant. I told my group that our war was now over, but the war in Australia was still going strong. I also told them that the settlers were moving back to their home country.

How our lives had changed because of one day away from civilisation.

* * *

><p>15 years later, Johnny moved back to England, where he became a youth leader. He worked in a small town call Bridport in Dorset. He married, and brought youth closer to God with the help of his wife, Laura.<p>

Jack also moved to England, though he didn't married. He lived in the same town as Johnny, and attended Johnny's youth club.

Chloe stayed in the Falklands, where she continued her education. She got a job working for a pet shop. The pay was low for her, but she was doing what she wanted to do.

Paige stayed in the Falklands. She made a firm relationship with me, and shortly afterwards, we married. She had a five-year old boy called Aaron Sinclair. She was a housewife, and is contented with what she has in life, which is what the war taught her to be.

I was good friends with Sergeant Morgan and Terry Penn. I became, true to Sergeant Morgan's word, a military captain. I still worr my armour, and my weapon was still a Matchlock.

Mary was a diplomat, and was often doing business in foreign countries. She married Paddy and became a mother after she gave birth to Jeffery Michael Paddy Seamus, who was followed by Alana Caitlyn Kayleigh Seamus. Mary enjoyed her life, even though it was hectic.

Paddy was a senior technician at the Stanley University. He enjoyed his life, although it was full of complications. No one in the former group had better communications to the other group members than Paddy.

Sergeant Howard Morgan still had his job in the army. He enjoyed his private life with his wife, Lydia, and was grateful because of it. I had become one of Howard's best friends.

The three New Zealanders were found in Stanley, lying in wait for an Argentinian to walk alone down a deserted road. They didn't know that the war had ended, and they had been living rough.

Terry Penn was still the security officer at the high security prison, but had a good social life with me and the other people in my group. Terry also had an excellent private life with his wife, Susan.

* * *

><p>One bright Monday morning, Paige woke me. I sat up, and Paige presented me with a good breakfast on a tray – two slices of toast, some bacon, three sausages - and a cup of tea. I accepted it with compliments. It was nice to be home after doing a tour in Europe.<p>

I finished it soon afterwards, and I put the tray on the bedside and started putting my military uniform. Paige questioned my doing so, and I replied that I was going to take our son to school – a good portion of my pay had gone to his education. I picked up my Matchlock and walked into the kitchen/dining/living room of my house. I had been left a bit out of the pocket after I bought the house, even though it was cheap.

I was greeted with a happy and joyous voice from Aaron, my son.

"Hi dad."

"Good morning Aaron. I'll be taking you to school. How do you feel about that" I asked.

"That'll be great!" was my replied.

Aaron then asked me what rifle my gun was, and I replied with "A Matchlock."

I ran with Aaron to school, and the sun cast our shadows onto the lowlands as we ran over the hills. About halfway to our destination, I slacked my pace. I told Aaron we would walk the rest of the way. I must say, Aaron did seem relieved at being told that.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Aaron's school – Stanley CE Primary School - ten minutes later, many of the young children gazed with awe at me, along with all of the other parents. I must have been such a sight – tall, rough looking, military, a long sweeping red cloak, three gleaming pips on my shoulders, an officer's hat, two moustachios and a historical Matchlock. Talking soon resumed after I after I arrived.<p>

Shortly afterwards, a silhouette of a tall and stocky man came into view – Paddy. He hailed me, and promptly came over to see me.

"Cap'n Frazer, you're back here?" said Paddy.

"Where else would I be? I have Paige at home and this awesome person taking up some of my pay. I have just finished my third tour in Europe." I replied.

"Ah, the war in Europe. WW3 isn't it, with the Germans invading Poland and France again?"

"Yes."

"Tell me Frazer, how long to you think this will last?"

"As long as it takes, and not before."

"Well, we can put our trust in you and your platoon. How many have died?"

"About eight, as I recall. We are going to have some more reinforcement by the end of my leave."

"I'm thinking about taking part and joining you!"

"Paddy, you have your career at the university, and you don't know what it's like for your family."

"Well, what is it like for them?"

"They are in constant worry that you might not return. Take Aaron, he barely knows me because of the long periods I've been away, and he might not have a father in eighteen months when my leave ends."

Paddy fell silent.

Just then, the bell went, so Paddy and I said goodbye, and went our different ways, the former to the university, and I went to 'The Hollow'.

* * *

><p>When I arrived there, I carefully climbed down the old ladder into the crater. I made myself over to Sean's grave. I remembered how it was the first thing that I told my group to make. I felt sorry that Sean had bitten the bullet, quite literally, and my life had taken a drastic turn because of it. I took two rifles – an Argentinian and a New Zealand, and put them on Sean's grave crossing each other.<p>

I said "Sean, I lay these rifles in remembrance that you were once a soldier and fought, even though you weren't properly trained.

I then looked around the campsite. The tents were going to fall apart shortly, the stream had changed course, the campfire had now blended in with the landscape, and there were a lot more trees than I remembered there were. Still, I was impressed it was all still here. I felt something I should do on my leave would be to fix this place up.

I unzipped Sean's tent. Surprisingly, his stuff had remained preserved, untouched for more than fifteen years. I made a personal memo to bring Aaron here, to show him where my group had lived in the war. I made my way out of the tent, and zipped it closed.

I then decided that I would take the LAV 25 and have a look at our old dwellings on my island. I did so. The sea was smooth and the LAV, even though it had been hidden for years from everyone, still had plenty of fuel. Not even anyone from the old group had found it again.

The island was still covered in forest, though the dwellings had survived fifteen years very well. It almost seemed that there was someone maintaining them; though no one else apart my group knew where the island was. Jack's forge was tidy, as I remembered him to be, though there was lots of dust around. There was even something on the anvil, though Jack hadn't finished making it when we left. From what had been made, it looked like a sabre.

* * *

><p>I made my way back to my home. I caught up on my sleep, before Paige woke me up to collect Aaron from school.<p>

I did so, though I told Paige we might be late back if Aaron didn't have any homework. I soon found out that he didn't.

I walked with Aaron to 'The Hollow'. He was interested in where we were going. I told him we were going to an important place. When we arrived, Aaron marvelled at how we had managed to survive here for a long time. He didn't even notice our defences – the DShk heavy machine gun, the Lewis gun and the .55 Boys anti-tank rifle.

I then took him to the LAV, hidden nearby. I then drove us both over to my island. Aaron was impressed that we lived in holes in the ground and that we made and grew our own resources on the island, save metal and petroleum.

I drove us back across the sea to Paige, home, and a good dinner. I knew that Aaron would tell his friends that my old group had lived in 'Hobbit Holes' and in a crater. I didn't stop him.

The next day, Aaron walked to school without me, because I had an important thing to do – sleep. I then went over to 'The Hollow' with several needles, some waterproof canvas, and lots of thread. The repairs to the tents wouldn't look professional, though they would be better than any normal person's attempt.

I spent the entire day there, then I went back, feeling downright famished. I opened the door when Paige asked me why I had taken Aaron to 'The Hollow'. I replied by saying that he was interested in it after Paige had told him about fighting the Argentinians.

* * *

><p>The following day, I drove to the airport, as I wanted to see Bob, and the last news I had heard of him was that he was a technician at there. After parking, I went over to the mechanics' workshops, and found that they had been changed so much since I had been there last, which was over a decade ago. After much searching, I managed to find my friend, checking an aircraft.<p>

Bob was leaning over a notepad. "Lets see... Friction locks cause throttle levers to stick."

Bob started writing as he muttered: "That's...what...they...are...for."

"Bob, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Fixing' this 'plane." Bob replied.

"Doesn't look like it. Let's have a look at that notepad of yours."

"All-right."

What I found were easy ways of getting out of fixing planes. Some of the ones that I found were very funny, which was consistent with Bob's character, like:

Something loose in cockpit - Something tightened in cockpit.

Left-inside main tyre almost needs replacing - Almost replaced left-inside main tyre.

Autopilot tends to drop a wing when fuel imbalance reaches 500lbs - Flight manual limits maximum fuel imbalance to 300lbs.

Unfamiliar noise coming from No2 engine - Engine run for three hours. Noise now familiar.

Mouse in cockpit - Cat installed.

Target radar hums - Reprogrammed target radar with lyrics.

Number three engine missing (not firing properly?) - Engine found on starboard wing after brief search.

Pilot's clock inoperative - Wound clock.

Aircraft handles funny - Aircraft told to straighten up, fly right and be serious.

Whining sound heard on engine shutdown - Pilot removed from aircraft.

Noise coming from under instrument panel. Sounds like a midget pounding on something with a hammer - Took hammer away from midget.

Suspected crack in windshield - Suspect you are right.

IFF (Identification, Friend or Foe) inoperative - IFF always inoperative in 'off' mode.

Test flight okay except Auto-Land very rough - Auto-Land is not installed on this aircraft.

No2 ADF (Automatic Direction Finder) needle runs wild - Caught and tamed No2 ADF needle.

Turn and slip indicator ball stuck in centre during turns - Congratulations. You just made your first coordinated turn!

Dead bugs on windshield. - Live bugs on back order.

Autopilot in altitude-hold mode produces 200 feet per minute descent - Cannot reproduce problem on ground.

Evidence of leak on right main landing gear - Evidence removed.

Three roaches in cabin - One roach killed, one wounded, one got away.

DME ( Distance Measuring Equipment) volume set unbelievably loud - DME volume set to more believable level.

No2 propeller seeping prop fluid - No2 propeller seepage normal. Nos 1, 3 and 4 propellers lack normal seepage.

I handed the notepad back to Bob.

"The solutions to those problems are just comical." I said.

"I know. Isn't life as a mechanic great?" Bob replied.

"If you were in the military, you would be shot at dawn."

"But I'm not, am I?"

"Well, no."

"Right then."

* * *

><p>I followed Bob to the Air Traffic Control. He listened to the beginning of a conversation on a radio, and then told me to listen to it.<p>

"It's the electrical boys on their rounds." Bob said, before he went off.

"Tower, Electric One. Request clearance to cross the runway at Yankee."

"Electric One, Tower. Hold." A few seconds later Tom, the operator, received another call.

"Tower, Electric One. Request clearance to cross the runway at Yankee."

Tom replies "Electric One, Tower. Hold."

A few seconds later, the same call again.

"Tower, Electric One. Request clearance to cross the runway at Yankee."

Tom replied with: "Electric One - If you look to your right you will see a Garuda 747 about to land. If you've got the balls you've got the permission."

After a couple of seconds: "Electric One – Holding."

There were several more conversations.

The first one was from an unknown aircraft waiting in a very long take-off queue.

"I'm f***ing bored!"

Tom replied with: "Last aircraft transmitting, identify yourself immediately!"

"I said I was f***ing bored, not f***ing stupid!"

Next, Tom contacted a 747.

"United 329 heavy, your traffic is a Fokker, one o'clock, three miles, Eastbound."

United 329 replied with: "Approach, I've always wanted to say this... I've got the little Fokker in sight."

Soon, Tom asked a pilot what on earth he was doing.

"Ve are at fifteen thousand, in and out the bottom." replied the pilot.

An anonymous voice on frequency said: "Vive le sport!"

Some time later, a QANTAS pilot spoke to his co-pilot, forgetting that both the cabin intercom and the radio were live.

"What I need now is a cold beer and a hot Sheila"

What sounded like a flight attendant hurrying forward lest worse befall came next, before a loud chorus of passengers said: "Hey, you forgot the beer!"

"Life here is better than most people think." said Bob, who had returned by then.

"So it seems," I replied. "Now, have you done what you need to do?"

"Affirmative."

After returning home that evening, I listened to the radio. I was glad I did.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I gathered my old group together, save Johnny and Jack. Howard and Terry came along as well. I brought Aaron, while Paddy had brought Jeffery. The primary school had a water leak and had to close, which was good for me. I addressed the problem.<p>

"We have been fighting the third world. I am in the military against Germany, and Mary's job is having problems because of the war. Now, on the radio last night, I intercepted a coded message, from Germany to one of its outposts, which is in Occupied Argentine. The message said 'Falklands are the next target.'

"We need to be ready for this. I have prepared already, though I didn't know it at the time. We need to keep the Germans out. We had the problem with the Argentinians fifteen years ago, though they are on our side now.

"We have one advantage now, but one disadvantage. The advantage is that we have had the forewarning, and the disadvantage is that we have young children with us. We must defend our homeland, our children and our loved ones. We will be at 'The Hollow'."

I heard, in my head, 'The Lark Ascending', which had begun when I had begun talking.

Even the chorus of "Yes" did not drown the music in my head.

We went home, and began to pack immediately.

* * *

><p>I marched along the roadside, with my provisions on my back, and the two militants Terry and Howard joined me. Paige and Aaron had gone with Paddy and the others in his converted Dumpster. I began humming marching songs to myself, such as 'English Song Suite'. When I arrived at my destination, I found the New Zealanders operating the guns at the entrance. I bowed my head and smiled. I set up my provisions in my tent. I set up a truckle table, and began to put a map of the world upon it. When I had done that, I prepared my bed.<p>

That night, I slept well, even though I did sentry duty with Paddy and Howard. I was on the Lewis. The night wore by, and the morning found me on the Lewis. I was running on adrenaline.

The following day went by without anything happening, though I saw Brassey moving about in a field. I was surprised that he had been kept in working order for that long, considering that he had lots of rust on him, or was that blood?

* * *

><p>I was the only guard that evening. I was sitting near the Lewis, when I heard aircraft. I immediately recognized the aircraft as German ones from my time in military training.<p>

I opened fire with the Lewis. Howard and Terry came running. They took the positions on the other guns, and followed my example. Then the planes began dropping bombs.

The bombs continued to fall. I shouted to the other two gunners.

"We killing loads of them, but it isn't enough!"

* * *

><p>I shook my head. I felt groggy. Steam was in the air. The planes had gone, and so had the bombs.<p>

I stood up unsteadily, and made my way to Howard and Terry. The former was unconscious, while the latter had a scar across the forehead, and was asleep. I sat nearby, waiting for their awakening.

Howard, then Terry awoke within five minutes of each other. The sergeant looked at me.

"That was one night I will not forget for the rest of my life. Now, what about possible casualties in 'The Hollow', sir?" he asked me.

"Terry will stay here. You and I will go down into the unknown." I replied.

* * *

><p>I wished I hadn't gone into 'The Hollow' – there were dead bodies everywhere, most of them German. Only Paddy, Aaron, Jeff and Alana lived to see another day. Everybody else who was in 'The Hollow' at the time of the bombing didn't.<p>

I spent little time mourning – it would have be no use if I did despite being upset at all the death around me. I decided to burn the bodies on a funeral pyre, and the wreckage on another fire. Howard and I spent the entire morning collecting bodies and debris from the bombings. Surprisingly, only Paddy's, Howard's and my tents were in a good state.

I sat down at noon with Sgt. Morgan, had a break, and ate lunch. I told Jeff, who was the lest unscathed out of the children, to take lunch to Terry. He did so. I packed all of the useful, and still intact, equipment from the bombsite. I decided to leave that place, which stank of death and misery. It always will.

I told the others to follow me, though they could pick up any weapons with munitions they wanted. I then climbed up the ladder, folded the guns up, and handed one to Terry, one to the sergeant, and one to Paddy. We marched to the LAV, and I drove to the airport.

I ordered to put everything my group was carrying into the dirigible we took from New Zealand. I got Howard to fly over to New Zealand. The Falkland Island was no longer safe for us, or anyone for that matter.

_(17 months later, New Zealand)_

The war has ended. I have decided this should go to Aaron, but I'm going to give this to one of the Pompallier College students, the one that's called Sam. Sean has told me in a dream that I should give it to Sam and Aaron would collect it off of him. I am going to go back to my island and declare that it's a free country. It'll be fun to see what happens.


	3. Chapter 2 and a half: Aaron's Tale

Howard, who had been standing at the back of the room waiting for me, approached. I had just finished reading what Frazer and Seam had written down in their journal.

"Could we talk for a little bit outside?" asked the old sergeant.

"Sure." I replied.

I followed Howard up to a cliff top facing the sea. Then Howard began talking.

"Fifty-four years I knew him. I was as upset as you were when he died from cancer last year. Frazer was like a brother to me. You look just like him, and have inherited so much from him that near Frazer's death it was getting hard to tell who was who out of you and him. But the greatest things you inherited from him were his traits."

"Which ones?" I asked"

"Determination, intelligence, and speed. If you keep on like that, people will stay away from you, because your father's reputation was well known and you look just like him." replied Howard.

I believed that Howard had a good ability to judge people, and I thought what he was saying was right.

Howard began walking away from me, back to his quarters. He turned his head to me as he was walking and said: "Lose not your faith, nor your hope."

Then my radio crackled into life.

* * *

><p>"Paddy, what on earth is going on? I asked angrily as I stormed into his office. Terry, who was my second in command, followed shortly.<p>

"We picked up a signal from Germany, Frazer, I mean Aaron. You look and sound just like your father."

"So I'm told." I replied.

"You've been listening to the sergeant, sorry, co-head of security, again. He's right you know." laughed the old technician.

"Now, what about this signal?"

"Germany says that it's been attacked. Troops, American I'd say by the description of them, have started an invasion."

I shook my head.

"This is against what we've been going for. Besides, it's a larger reproduction of what happened between the Argentinians and us. Now, I've got to have a word with Gilbert Curry, that incredibly annoying American ambassador." I said before I went off.

* * *

><p>"Aaron, I am certain that America would have no reason to attack Germany." said Ambassador Curry.<p>

"Firstly ambassador, for starting World War Three, and secondly, as my co-Head of Security, Mr Seamus is an expert at recognizing infantry from most of the world's armies. If he says an army belongs to a country, ninety-nine times out of a hundred, he's right." I replied.

"Well, maybe he mistook our army for another."

"Ambassador Curry, I hate to remind you that America is the bully of the world, and England is the side-kick. Mind you, I shouldn't say that – England is one of the few truly civilised and advanced nations, and it has a doomsday weapon."

"Mr Sinclair, what you're saying is simply not true!"

"The world is on the brink of World War Four, your troops are moving into Germany, and you say it's a hoax!"

Gilbert withered.

"I'll, um, talk to my government immediately." he said

"Good" I replied.

* * *

><p>The following morning, I made my way down to the dock, because of the arrival of the Russian ambassador, Anton Mikhailov. This was something strange, because the Russians had become reclusive, and hadn't allowed anyone in or out of their country for forty years. Our European ambassador was called Jack Hansford, Bruce was the Australian ambassador, and Adam Chudley was the African diplomat. Shortly after my arrival, the Russian ambassador's private boat docked, and Anton Mikhailov came out.<p>

"Nice weather, isn't it ambassador?" I asked.

"In Russia, weather is terrible." replied the Russian.

Twenty-four hours later, Anton Mikhailov was dying on a surgical bed.

* * *

><p>I made my way to Doctor Jeffery Seamus's surgery. He greeted me.<p>

"Aaron, I don't know who the ambassador came into his present state, but it looks like poison."

"Poison?" I asked.

"Yes, but I don't know where it entered the body, so I can't find the concentrated form of the poison to give the ambassador an antidote. Could you help me?"

"I will Jeff." I said.

"Thanks, but how are you going to help?" asked Jeffery.

"I need to ask a few questions."

"Please, proceed."

I sighed.

"All right. Have you touched his body at all?"

"Only to put him on the bed."

"Were any parts of his body exposed?"

"His hands were. Nothing much else was."

"Good. That means that the poison probably entered though his hands or mouth. Look there."

I walked out of the surgery and to the cliff where Howard and I were talking before.

Shortly after I got there, I was joined by my wife – Alana.

"Aaron, what's up?" she asked.

"People are thinking I'm my father, your father found out – over the radio – that America is invading Germany, and the Russian Ambassador is being treated by your brother. Not to mention, Bob is simply evading death. Ninety-six and doing what he's doing? Impossible. Anyway, I feel that I should give my job up." I replied.

"How do you think your father and Sean felt when they were in charge of the group?"

Then my wife left, and I cleared my mind.

* * *

><p>Jeff's results on Anton Mikhailov condition came back – it was urushiol from something like Poison Ivy, probably from brushing against something that contained large amounts of it. However, Jeff didn't know about anywhere that the poison in that quantity could come from, and therefore thought it was an assassination attempt. Jeff then proceeded to apply crushed jewelweed leaves, or, as Jeff referred to it, <em>Impatiens capensis.<em> Soon, the ambassador began to recover. However, the assassin was still at large. Well, right up until he entered the room where Anton Mikhailov was recovering and tried to kill him, before being brained by Bob's wrench, which had lots of blades and points on it.

* * *

><p>That night, I was think about everything, like I always do. Before Frazer died, someone assassinated American President Katherine Neame, and there was rising tension between the Africans and Europeans, after an African outpost was completely destroyed by an unknown third party.<p>

At the beginning of the following year, I replaced my father as the leader of the island. The command staff and I learnt that the death of President Neame was actually an assassination masterminded by Vice President Tyler Hulbert (who assumed the Presidency upon Neame's death). A conflict developed between the island command staff and the Mexicans, an increasingly autocratic country that, at the time, oversaw and controlled everything in the American government.


	4. Chapter 3:  End Game

**A/N**

TO ALL THOSE WHO SKIPPED CHAPTERS 2 AND 2 & 1/2

I recommend that you read the above chapters before reading this one, as it could very well be confusing moving from Sean's suicide to something that is fairly political. I am only saying this because people are reading chapter 1 before moving onto this one. If you haven't read chapters 2 and 2 & 1/2 and wish to read this regardless, you'll probably get confused. You have been warned...

* * *

><p>The Chinese, who were extremely powerful politically and militarily, had recently emerged from hibernation, and are were the cause of a variety of mysterious and disturbing events, including the attack on the African outpost several years ago. European Ambassador Jack Hansford unknowingly enlisted their aid through his association with the mysterious Reuben Higgins in the ongoing conflict with the Africans. The elderly and ailing European emperor, long an advocate of reconciliation with the Africans, died suddenly while visiting the island. A number of conspirators, including Hansford and Ryan Smith, take control of the European government by assassinating their opponents and placing the late emperor's unstable nephew on the throne. Their first act is to start open aggression against the Africans. After full-scale war breaks out, the Europeans eventually conquer Africa in a brutal attack involving artillery and bombing raids. Towards the end of the year, the Hulbert administration begins to show increasingly totalitarian characteristics, clamping down on dissent and restricting freedom of speech. The Russians, as the ancient enemy of the Chinese, enlisted the aid of Aaron and the island command staff in a fight against their foe.<p>

The Mexicans and President Hulbert, whose government discovered Chinese naval vessels buried under the Great American Plains, began to harness the vessels' advanced technology. The Hulbert administration continued to become increasingly xenophobic and totalitarian, and used a military incident as an excuse to declare martial law. This triggered a war of independence from Alaska, which had long had a strained political relationship with America. The island also declared political and economic independence from America, along with several outlying American colonies. In response, America attempted to take the island by force, due to the strategic and economic value, but with the aid of the Australians, who had allied with the island against the growing Chinese threat, the attack was repelled.

Becoming concerned over the Chinese's growing influence amongst his people, Jack Hansford attempted to sever ties with them. Reuben Higgins, the Chinese's American representative, tricked him into restoring the partnership by engineering the murder of Hansford's mistress while putting the blame on a rival European political party, lead by Jake Preston. Open warfare breaks out between the Chinese and the alliance led by the Island and the Australians. Displeased at the Russians' lack of direct action against the Chinese, Anton Mikhailov was browbeaten by Aaron into launching an attack against their mutual enemy. Anton's deeds lead to his subsequent assassination by the Chinese.

Bob enlisted the aid of Aaron, Bruce, Terry and Damien, a Ranger, in stealing an American naval destroyer and sending it 1,000 years back in time to use it as a base of operations against the Chinese in the previous Australian-Chinese war. Spurred by the reappearance of his assumed-dead wife, Alice Etherington (who was working for the Chinese at the time), Terry travelled to China in an attempt by them to recruit him. However, he instead destroyed Beijing in a kamikaze nuclear attack, and jumped into a mile-deep pit to escape the explosion. Paddy, during a fight with Chinese vessels, went missing.

Following this, the Russians join the Chinese War, but their tactics became a concern for the alliance when the Russians began destroying entire continents, which they deemed to have been "influenced" by the Chinese. Disturbed by this turn of events, the island command staff recruited several other powerful and ancient countries to their cause, against both the Chinese and the Russians. Terry returned to the station after escaping from China, but at a price: barring illness or injury, he had only 20 years left to live. He was accompanied by a mysterious person named Zack Reeve who claimed to be the oldest person on the planet.

Hours before Terry's return, Paddy was rescued and returned to the station, in rather questionable circumstances. He was more paranoid and suspicious of other people and of Aaron than he was before.

European Emperor Max Snell forged a relationship with the Chinese, resulting in Jack Hansford engineering the assassination of Snell and rejecting his agreement with the Chinese. Jack then killed Mr. Higgins and destroyed the Chinese naval vessels based in the European Union, in an attempt to save his entire continent from destruction by the Russians. Aided by the other ancient races, and several younger ones, Aaron lured both the Russians and the Chinese into an immense battle, during which the Russians and Chinese reveal that they had been left as guardians of the younger countries, but due to philosophical differences, ended up using them as pawns in their endless wars throughout the ages. The younger countries rejected their continued interference, and the Russians and Chinese, along with the remaining First Ones, agreed to leave the world forever.

After the Chinese are defeated, Paddy left his post as security chief and worked on his own as a 'provider of information'. He eventually became increasingly aggressive towards Aaron and left the island.

An alliance, led by the island, freed America from totalitarian rule by President Hulbert in a short but bloody war. This ended in Hulbert's suicide and the restoration of democratic government. Alaska was granted full independence, and Aaron agreed to step down as commander of the island. The Middle East Coalition was dissolved and reformed into the Earth Alliance, with Aaron elected as its first President. Aaron continued his command of the Rangers, who are the equivalent of United Nations peacekeepers.

Ellie Thomas was appointed to command the island. Adam Chudley, former African ambassador to the island, became an unwillingly spiritual icon, after a book that he wrote while imprisoned during the African-European War, was published. The Thais, former allies of the Chinese who remained on the world, took control of Regent Andrew Christopher in France through a parasitic creature called a Keeper, then incited a war between the Europeans and the Earth Alliance, in order to isolate the Europeans from the Alliance.

France was then, consequently, devastated by African and Afghani warships. When Jack Hansford became emperor, he accepted a Thai Keeper under threat of the complete nuclear destruction of the continent. Bruce and his fiancée Sheila married and moved to Australia, along with the headquarters of the Earth Alliance. Chudley left the island with Remy Brown, his wife, to escape his unwanted fame and explore the rim. Paddy married Gemma Teal and settled down in Alaska. Most of the other main people left the island.

Nineteen years later, on the verge of death, Aaron took one final trip to the now-obsolete island before its decommissioning. Aaron apparently died, but was claimed by the First Ones, who invited him to join them on a journey beyond the rim of the galaxy. The island was completely destroyed in a planned demolition shortly after Aaron's departure, as its existence was no longer necessary as the Alliance had taken over its diplomatic purposes. There was an appearance by Bob, who by then was 125, as he was the technician who switched off all of the power before the island was evacuated and destroyed.

At the end of his reign, Hansford and his former enemy (and later friend) Chudley die at each other's throats, seemingly out of their mutual grudge against each other. It was gradually revealed, that there was a much more friendly subtext present, with Hansford having become a slave to the Thai rule and being tired of life. However, his Thai Keeper awakened and strangled Chudley in return. Jason Lacombe, Hansford's loyal and more moral aide, succeeded him as emperor, free of Thai influence.

Before he died, Bob was singing a short song, which happened to be the unofficial national anthem of the Falklands, but also personal to him.

_In my heart there's a call for the isles far away  
>Where the wind from the Horn often wanders at play.<br>Where the kelp moves and swells to the wind and the tide  
>And penguins troop down from the lonely hillside.<em>

_Those isles of the sea are calling to me  
>The smell of the camp fire a dear memory.<br>Though far I may roam, some day I'll come home  
>To the islands, the Falklands, the isles of the sea.<em>

_There's a camp house down yonder I'm longing to see,  
>Though it's no gilded palace it's there I would be.<br>Just to be there again I would race o'er the foam,  
>For that lone house so far is my own home sweet home.<em>

_Those isles of the sea are calling to me  
>The smell of the camp fire a dear memory.<br>Though far I may roam, some day I'll come home  
>To the islands, the Falklands, the isles of the sea.<em>

_Now we're off to the Falklands, so wild and so free,  
>Where there's tussock and kelp and the red diddle-dee,<br>And the wild rugged beauty that thrills more than me  
>Is bred in the bones on the isles of the sea.<em>

_Those isles of the sea are calling to me  
>The smell of the camp fire a dear memory.<br>Though far I may roam, some day I'll come home  
>To the islands, the Falklands, the isles of the sea.<em>

And with that, Bob, the last surviving aide or member of Sean's camping group turned resistance movement, died.

**THE END**


End file.
